


It's Different Now

by Actual_Revna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Forced Bonding, Imprisonment, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Past Torture, Politics, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Prisoner of War, Punishment, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Revna/pseuds/Actual_Revna
Summary: It's been seven years now. He knows that not because of his looks -which haven't exactly changed but also haven't stayed the same, he can't explain it very well. It's also not because of the celebrations everywhere or the vigils being held in Hogwarts or Godric's Hollow. He know's it's been seven years because of the paper sitting on his desk declaring the re-opening of some cases that sparked the attention of one Hermione Granger during the archiving of the old trial records at the Ministry of Magic. He wonders why it was him she decided to contact with this issue. He made it perfectly clear that his part in the war ended with the death of Tom Riddle. Still, he owed it to her to read it despite the dread he was feeling.*Tags will be added as the story progresses**Not compliant with the Epilogue*





	1. Chapter One

             He can't exactly understand the dread he was feeling. He woke up feeling like something terrible was going to happen. Sometimes, this related to the fact that he was the sole and rightful owner of all three deathly hollows and all that entails-even though he tried to get rid of two of the three items- to no effect. For all intents and purposes, he was The Master of Death. This meant that he didn't exactly age, other than the white streak of hair on his temple that appeared overnight soon after the final battle. He healed quickly whenever he got hurt, but the scarring always remained. He also suddenly started growing as if his body was compensating for all the years of undernourishment he suffered growing up. The fact remained that his current feeling of dread that morning had nothing to do with massacres or anything related to being the Master of Death. Still, he tried to go about his day as normally as he can. He still had work to do and a house to take care of. Being Harry Potter didn't mean that he can skip caring for the gardens of 12 Grimmauld Place and that he wasn’t running out of time before he had to take his godson to The Burrow for the day.

          Teddy Lupin currently resides with him because of the untimely death of Andromeda -Please, call me Andy- Tonks and Molly Weasley agreed to host him whenever Harry felt like something would happen. It was sort of their preemptive plan. Harry learned the hard way to never ignore his ill-boding feelings after he ignored his instincts one too many times.

He went about his day ignoring the rising dread he was feeling. He stuck to the instructions left to him by Neville Longbottom on how to treat his dying plants- they were always dying on him. Every time he planted something, it starts to grow and flourish and he'd have high hopes for them before suddenly dying and wilting in a short amount of time.  Still, he tried to do everything in the instructions. Later, he dropped his godson at the burrow and stayed for a cup of tea and some catching up and then went on his way to Grimmauld place once more. Something told him that whatever was about to happen will happen there.

He went to his office and tried to work on some of the overgrowing pile always waiting for him there but he couldn't really focus on what he was reading. Working as a consultant for the Auror department meant that there is always a briefing to be had or a case file to be read somewhere. Still, he liked that more than working as a Auror. He still got to go on cases and raids and the like, but he always had terrible dreams and he'd be on edge for the following couple of days. After a year of work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he decided that a consultant was the better alternative for him. Also, being Lord Potter and the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black meant that didn't really have to work that hard. Even though it also came with two seats in the Wizengamot and all the headache that entailed. 

He took off his eyeglasses and tried to stretch his back and neck. The satisfying pops he heard told him that maybe he should leave the case files for now and go somewhere else. Before he got to stand up, there was an owl by his window tapping furiously. He recognized that owl. He'd know that strange assortment of feathers anywhere. This grey owl with patches of green belonged to his best friend Hermione Granger. He granted the small owl entry and gave it some of the treats he always had before taking the parcel it was holding. And yes, it was not a letter but a parcel. The binding told him that the parcel didn’t come from his friend Hermione, but rather the famed solicitor Hermione Granger who worked mostly for those affected by the war and those who suffered from the consequences of said war. Many families on both sides lost their homes and titles to this war. Some deserved it and some happened to be ignorant to the actions of their kin. Still, there was a lot of injustice and suffering that resulted from this war. 

He didn't understand why Hermione’s office will send him any legal documents given that he made it very clear that his part in the war ended a long time ago. And the documents had all the signs to give him alarm. Notwithstanding how thick the parcel was, it had a big red CONFIDENTIAL stamp on it along with a list of dates that go back to the first wave of trials after the war. He also knew it was related to the trials because of all the codes on the parcel, he even glimpsed a code that looked like it may pertain to the Malfoy case. Also, he was almost sure from the sounds it made when jostled that there was a separate box in there that had something in it. It made a small thudding noise whenever he moved the parcel.

He knew from experience that this was related to something important and he won't be of any use to Hermione looking through it in the state he was. So, opting for something to help him before he could be able to help her, he decided to go outside and maybe stretch his legs. 

He only got as close as the coat rack by the front door when he felt his wards being breached. He knew for a fact that this was not someone who was invited by him. And he also knew that it wasn't an enemy as well. The wards were of his design and he was keyed to all the things that disturbed them. When they opened or were barricaded had nothing to do with the intruder’s intent. It was solely based on the level of mutual trust between inhabitant and intruder. Plus whoever had a standing invitation like his godson and The Weasleys and a handful other individuals. So, he knew that the current intruder was not someone invited, but was someone he trusted a great deal, even though those can be counted by one hand.

The moment he felt the interruption, he knew why he was certain that the dread he felt was not related to his status as the Master of Death. It was the House itself and it was trying to warn him about this intruder. Which baffled him, because the wards let them in. There was no reason for him to feel this way if it was someone he trusted. Still, he made his way to the kitchen where he felt the disturbance coming from. And he made sure he was ready for whatever he may find. He really did. That doesn't mean he wasn’t very surprised by who he found there or why they suddenly dropped to their knees when he came into their view. 

He was very surprised, but he also owed it to the not so much of an intruder to see what brought this unexpected reappearance in his life. He tried to not make his surprise show on his face and entered the kitchen with footsteps that grew  heavier the nearer he got to her. 


	2. Chapter Two

He'd know her anywhere. You never forget the face of the one who saved your life and the whole wizarding world. Even if she looked older and more gaunt, he'd know her. Which is why he's surprised she's here, no one has heard anything from her in two years. And she's kneeling. He knows he had a different upbringing from his fellow wizards and witches, but he's sure that kneeling is not the common form of greeting. He was about to say something when she spoke. Narcissa Malfoy was looking down at his feet and practically whispering but her voice is forever imprinted in his mind. He found himself so attuned to it that he was sure that if it was someone else, he'd never hear her.

“My Lord”, she said, it sounded hoarse but sure and steady.

What the hell? This was a very strange situation for him. He was indebted to this woman and no matter how hard he tried to reach out for her, she never asked for anything. She was fierce and proud and alone and he couldn't help her brave the new world. Lucius Malfoy was now dead, two years in Azkaban were all he could survive after being the Dark Lords unwilling host for a year and then being on the run for however long he could before getting caught. And Draco Malfoy was never found. Narcissa was separated from them before Lucius got caught by the aurors and whenever she was asked about his whereabouts in the investigations, she'd answer the same. They were separated, he was with his father, she never saw him or heard from him since then.

After a year or so, he was presumed dead and the Malfoy Manor where she was staying held a big funeral where Lucius was allowed to attend but he was so out of it it was like he wasn't even there. Still, the surviving monarch of the Malfoy family did her duties and was the epitome of professionalism whenever she had to make an appearance. Now the Malfoy widow, she was Lady Malfoy. So yes, what the hell? No one should kneel to him, least of all Lady Malfoy. Still, this was his home and the house let her in. He fully entered the kitchen, got closer to her. There was only the large table between them. He decided to stay behind it to give her more space. As he got nearer, he saw her in detail. First, her hair, it was matted and unkempt and haphazardly tied in a knot at the back of her head. When he got to her face, she was still looking at his feet but he could make out some features. Her face was so much thinner and it looked like she hasn't slept in ages. The dark circles under her eyes looked like she was punched in both eyes. Her eyes looked very alert and very tired at the same time. And her hands were clutching her robes very tightly her knuckles turned white.

Harry Potter was very surprised and very relieved to see her. No one has heard from her in a very long time and he was getting worried about her.

“Lady Malfoy! Where have you been? I was starting to get worried about you and I've filed a missing person case at the ministry. Please, take a seat.” He should have noticed her flinch when he called her Lady Malfoy but he was very happy to see her that he didn't. Surprised, but happy. She didn't rise, she was quiet for a moment like she was steeling herself for what was coming next and started talking again.

“My Lord, I.. “

“Don't call me that.” she flinched again, and he didn't realise how cross he sounded until after he said it, but he really hated that moniker.

“Apologies, Lord Potter. “ and now, the kneel was accompanied by a deep bow of her head.

“Please, rise, Lady Malfoy, and Harry is fine”.

She stood in her place but was still looking down. “Given the nature of my request and why I came here, I can't do that, M-- Lord Potter.” She took a deep breath, raised her head and looked him in the eyes before talking again.

“I request the right of Plenus Sanctum at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.”

So, he may not know everything there is to know about the customs he is supposed to uphold, and he may not know what that exactly entails, and Hermione may say that he still has a saving people thing after all this time, but he won't turn someone away when asking for sanctuary, least of all, the one who saved him. But why is she asking for sanctuary? And where has she been all this time?

“Lady Malfoy, is someone after you? What exactly is happening?”

“Please, Lord Potter. I do not have much time. Grant me this and I will tell you everything, but we have to be quick. You know that if I wasn't sincere, the house wouldn't have let me in. Please. This is the only thing I've ever asked of you. Grant me the right of Plenus Sanctum and I will not ask for anything else.”

“How do you know about the house? And what do you mean, you don't have much time? “

“You forget that even though you are Lord Black as well, I am a Black by blood. I was raised here. This was my home before I became a Malfoy. I know I do not have much to offer. I know that what I'm asking is a lot. I know that you do not owe me anything and that what you suffered by my family's hand is too much to forgive. I am Narcissa Black Malfoy and I request the right of Plenus Sanctum. I know you a have a role in what is to come and I vow to help you in any way I can, but I do not have much time”

“Fine. Plenus Sanctum granted. Now what do you mean by you don't have much time? “

Her whole body sagged in relief. It was like she was being held by strings like a puppet and they were all snapped at once. She looked at him with watery eyes and she was breathing quickly. Still, she was sure of herself when she talked next.

“You forget Lord Potter. I'm not just asking for sanctuary where you can grant it with a word. If you truly accept, we need to do this correctly. It is an ancient ritual and I have to make sure that you consent to what you are offering. Please take out your wand.” she then walked to the table and sat in the seat he offered her when he entered.

They now sat opposite each other and she splayed her right hand on the table face up, rolled her sleeves and offered her forearm to him. He took his wand in hand and waited for her to do the same. She didn't.

“Where's your wand, Lady Malfoy? “

“I do not have it. Besides, it is not needed for this ritual. Now, if you please, point your wand here and press it to any vein you can see. I am sorry, you will have to look for it, I have not eaten in so long now they have almost all dried up.”

He was confused. Rightfully so, this was a lot to take in. She looked at him waiting for him to do as instructed. After a long look at the inside her forearm, he decided that he wouldn't find a vein easily. He got up and rummaged through the cupboards until he found a strip of fabric that could act as a makeshift tourniquet for her. He went back to his seat and tied it as gently as he can before taking his wand in hand again.

“Is there anything I should say or do? “

“No. I'll ask you questions and you answer them. But please, I know that there is nothing to gain from this, but I need full protection. If you would answer positively to the questions, I will be eternally grateful to you, Lord Potter. This is not as binding to you as an unbreakable vow, you have nothing to worry about.”

He nodded at her. Not knowing what exactly she meant by full protection, he knew that she means no ill will towards him. And he also realised that he has already decided to help her in any way he can.

“This is Narcissa Black Malfoy, requesting Plenus Sanctum from the residing Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Lord Potter-Black, will you grant me your full protection? “

“I will. “ It was like her veins were alive and something transferred from them to his wand.

"Will you uphold the tradition and accept what I can offer in return. “

“I will. “ He found it harder and harder to keep his wand steady.

" Please state your name and your titles to accept my pledge.".

“I am Harry Potter. Lord of the Potter Family by blood. Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black by inheritance. And I give Narcissa Malfoy the right of Plenus Sanctum.” He was expecting something to happen from his wand. Or anything really, but nothing happened. Everything stayed the same for a while. “I don't understand. Is it done? Why is nothing happening?”

She looked terrified for a moment. She had to do something but she did everything right. She could not think of any mistake she made. She spent the last few weeks thinking about this moment and going over it in her mind countless times. She can think of nothing she could have done wrong. Unless, it was him. Maybe he did something wrong.

“Do you not consent to this, Lord Potter? “

“I consent. I already said so. Why is it not working? “

"Did you say your titles in the appropriate order? “

“Yes. I said the same thing I say in all the trials in the Wizengamot. “

“Please, if you are missing something, you have to remember. Did you say all your titles in the correct order? “

Oh, of course! This is not something public or official as the Wizengamot. This was something ancient. There was one other title he had, but he never had to say it out loud before. It was his most heavily guarded secret and he felt nervous even thinking about uttering the words in front of anybody. But this was someone who needed his help. Someone he vowed to protect. His reluctance and understanding must have shown on his face because she spoke next.

“I assure you Lord Potter. Whatever you may say here in the sanctity of this ritual will never be spoken about again. This is only for the sake of the ritual. It is how it has always been done. I will speak no word of this. I swear it.”

He took a deep breath and started again. “I am Harry Potter. Lord of the Potter Family by blood. Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black by inheritance. Master of Death by conquest. And I give Narcissa Malfoy the right of Plenus Sanctum.”

He heard her gasp, when he looked at her face it has turned as white as marble. Her watery eyes were suddenly dry and very wide and he was distracted by trying to comfort her when he felt sharp pain all over his arm. She gasped again, much deeper this time and was panting by the third breath she took. It was like she couldn't breathe and with each breath it was shallower and shallower. He thought that she was having a panic attack but the glow from the point his wand touched her arm told him that it had something to do with the ritual. Blood suddenly began to pool around his wand. It kept floating in tendrils around them both before settling between them in the air. It took the shape of a small orb. Maybe smaller than a snitch and a small vial materialised around it. She was still gasping and the vial settled gently between them. She settled for a bit and kept taking deep breaths like she was drowning before and suddenly could breath. His arm stopped hurting gradually and he felt different from before. He was about to get up to bring her some water when she suddenly clutched his hands.

“Wait! It is not done yet.” she stood up still holding his hands, went around the table, and sank to her knees before his sitting form. All while not letting go of his hands. Once she was on her knees in front of him, she let go of his left hand and held his right palm on where his wand was just a minute ago. The spot was hotter than the rest of her forearm but he didn't comment. She started talking again.

"My Lord. What I am is yours. What I have is yours. What I can do is yours. My obedience is yours. My fealty is yours. From now until such time you no longer wish to provide.” she said these words with such gravity, he realised that what they did was maybe something that shouldn't be taken lightly. He thought he knew everything to know about the customs of the wizarding world but now he felt that maybe he should have asked first. This felt very serious and very unlike him. And being called My Lord again felt like an insult to him, specially coming from a Malfoy. The spot in her arm began to cool down and she let go of his hand. She started laughing all of a sudden. It was quiet at first and then hysterical.

"Please, rise Lady Malfoy” When she looked at him he realised that she was crying as well. The emotions displayed on her face ranged from terrified to relieved to mourning to happy in a very short amount of time. It settled on disbelief at last.

“I am not Lady Malfoy. “ What now? He has been calling her that since she arrived. Why was she suddenly saying that?

“What do you mean you're not Lady Malfoy? “. He raised his wand, suddenly alert, she may have been an intruder all along.

“I am not Lady Malfoy, my lord, because now you are Lord Malfoy.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't worked out an updating schedule yet, but this chapter was done.  
> You came this far, feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

 

“You are Lord Malfoy”.

So that may not have been what he was expecting. Not in a million guesses. And she wasn't laughing and this didn't look like it was a prank. How did this happen? How is he Lord Malfoy? He must have been quiet for a while. Or she may have seen the shocked expression on his face.

“No. I'm not.”

“You are. The ritual demands it, my Lord. “

“I told you not to call me that. “ He said angrily. This was not the first time she called him that and he really wanted her to stop.

“Apologies. For all intents and purposes, what I possessed until the vow is now yours. Lands, titles,, possessions, knowledge. I am at your command. I know that this has not been invoked in 2 hundred years but this is what the Plenus Sanctum demands.”

When she said this, his eyes fell on the little vial of blood still waiting innocently on the table. It was like it was taunting him. What has he done? He didn’t know that this was what she was asking for. He could have granted her sanctuary without all that. “Why did you ask for this ritual? I could have protected you without all that. You know that I owe you this. You should have said something first before this, Lady Malfoy. I don’t want any part in this. Please, we’ll counter the ritual and you’ll stay here for as long as you need. That is all I can offer you. And I need to know what I’m protecting you from as well.”

“ I am a Malfoy and a Black. I come from proud bloodlines. I can not ask for anything without paying back for it. I will not be in debt to anyone. It is not how I was raised and it is not how I wish to be remembered. And I already told you, I am not Lady Malfoy. I thought you would have at least a general idea of this before going through with this but this is what the ritual required.This is what I willingly offered and I implore you to not try to counter it. I have a lot to lose should you attempt it. Of course, the decision is yours. And no, you do not owe me anything. And no, you have repaid me in full by testifying in the Malfoy trials. I have you to thank for having my husband attend my son’s funeral and for me staying out of Azkaban. So no, this is not a debt on your part. As for what you are protecting me from, I had to make sure that you accept first before telling you. Had I went to the ministry with this, no one would have believed me and I would be in even more danger.”

When she started talking, he got up and made them both something to drink. He felt a headache coming and what he really needed was something stronger than tea, but it was still early and he needed to understand what was going on before doing anything. When he returned she was sitting again in her chair and looking intensely at the vial. He can understand why she looked with such intensity at that little thing. It was like a one sided blood pact and she was the one compromised. The more he thought about it, the more repulsed he felt by the whole ritual. It made him feel dirty. Holding someone’s life like that was something dark wizards did, not him. And it made him remember what little he heard about the initiation rituals Tom Riddle demanded from his Death Eaters when they took the Dark Mark. But, however many times she repeated it, he can never repay her and he will always be in her debt for what she has done. So no, he will not counter the ritual, but he’ll get help and try to even the odds between them in this new dynamic they currently have. Plus, he respected her immensely. Both as a mother and as a matriarch for her line. He will not put her in danger, but he will think of something.

He reached the table and set their drinks down. She was eyeing him as he got around the table and sat again. He was silent for a while, trying to figure out his next step. She stayed silent as well and waited for him to say something first.

“Obviously, I need to know what exactly brought this on. And also, why this was the only way you thought I can help you. And I really do not want to repeat myself a lot, but please, you can call me Harry.”

She still stayed silent for a while. She was holding her drink and was back to looking at the vial. When she spoke next, her voice shook for the first time.

“You must know that I was never the one in charge in all the decisions my family took in the last decade or more. When my husband informed me of the Dark Lord’s rebirth after the Triwizard’s Tournament and that he was being summoned to that graveyard, it was like everything I had worked for since his first defeat was for nothing. I knew I was about to lose my husband again but I was safe in the knowledge that my son will be away from all of that. And then he started involving my Draco. I had to watch him grow more distant everyday and drift away from me with each passing year. When he took the Dark Mark, I knew for certain that I have lost them both for good, but I am a Black. We do not abandon our families. No matter what, they were my husband and my son. I had to stay on their side but I did everything I can to save Draco. Lucius was too deep in it but I could still save my son. I decided to help him behind his back and recruited the help of someone I trust to do what Draco ha..”

“I know about the Unbreakable Vow. You don’t have to worry about that by the way, you didn’t condemn Snape.”

She looked at him for the first time in a while it was like she was seeing him for the first time. “How do… It is of no matter now. I should not have done that and I know it was selfish of me but I did it anyway.”she looked back to the vial and started talking again in a somewhat distant voice.

“With the failure of my husband in the ministry and my son in the following year, we were made prisoners in our own home. He took control of everything and we were out of favor. I knew that I needed to do something but I was out of resources and ideas alike. It would suffice to say that what I did for you was the only thing I could have done. I was sure that should I fail, we would all be killed immediately and my son would be found and tortured. I am grateful that it worked but I still lost them. I learned to live without them and I try to right as many of my family’s mistakes as I can. But now, everything has changed and I do not know what to do." She then took her drink and grasped it with both hands. They were starting to shake and he suspected that that is why she took it. She took another steeling breath and then looked at him.  "I trust you read The Prophet?”

“Yes. It doesn’t mean that I believe every word they print, but yes. What exactly are you referring to?”

“I am afraid that it pertains mostly to what you would dismiss in The Prophet. You have read about what they call the Dark Lord’s Revenge?”

“You’re right. I dismiss that on sigh. Everyone was there. Everyone saw Tom Riddle die. He was made as mortal as anybody and he died.” He may have spoken too harshly but he was getting frustrated with that certain topic. It was all everybody was talking about and he couldn't make them see reason.

“I am afraid that the facts are true, but it’s not what they’re calling it. The remaining Death Eaters- those who escaped or were released along with any supporters they can garner- they all decided to work together and punish all those who had a hand in their downfall. Needless to say, I was the first target for them. In their eyes, traitors were worse than those who were on the opposing side. I started to have problems managing my affairs. And somehow, they found their way into my home. Cursed objects began to appear everywhere. Even my own belongings became cursed. Unwanted visitors would knock on my doors everyday. The house itself felt like it was casting me out. Things got harder and harder until I could no longer enter my own home. That along with the threatening message I kept receiving told me that I needed to find somewhere else to live. But none of my contacts wanted me there. I lived in an inn in Knokturn Alley for a while but it still followed me and I could feel something following me everywhere. The day I decided to come here, I was looking at one of the Malfoy heirlooms. It was a locket with a picture of me, my husband and my son on the inside. It started getting hotter and hotter and when I opened it, Draco’s face was on fire in the photo. Seconds later the whole locket caught on fire. I do not  really understand it but I knew that I would need help. That is why I am here. That is why I asked for the right of Plenus Sanctum. I am forever in your debt Mr. Potter. As long as I can stay here within the wards of this house. I offer you my services willingly. There is nothing you could ask that I would refuse, but I need to understand what happened to that locket. I have believed for a long time that my son is dead. I mourned for him. I need to know what that means.”

“ You can stay for as long as you want Mrs. Malfoy. I’ll have one of the guest rooms prepared for you. Or if you would prefer to stay in your old room, you can point it out to me and I will make the arrangements” He stood up as he talked and was about to lead her upstairs to the rooms.

“No need, Mr. Potter. I will stay in one of the guestrooms. I will prepare everything. Thank you, again for your hospitality. I am afraid that all that has happened has taken its toll on me. I will be resting in my room, with your permission, but do not hesitate to call for me should you need anything. Thank you for everything, Lord Potter.”. With that, she exited the kitchen looking as regal as ever with her head held high and her back as straight as always.

What has he gotten himself into? And what did those new enthusiasts want with a former Death Eater’s widow? He understood now what that parcel Hermione sent that morning was. He made a plan to send for her and tell her that it was all taken care of. He knew that if he told her what has happened she will never stop criticizing him for going head first into these situations without thinking about the consequences first and knowing all the details. Still, there was nothing that could make him change his mind. He will help Narcissa Malfoy and he will never touch her properties or ask for anything from her. It didn’t matter what she offered, he will do nothing with it. He was left alone with the vial on the table and he stayed like that with his mind going in circles for a long while.

 

He doesn't know how long he stayed like that but when his eyes drifted to the window, he saw the wilting potted plants there and he had an idea. Obviously, he would need to understand the ritual better and he's not as good a researcher as Hermione. Plus, if this ritual really was as rare as he was told, it won't be easy to find the information he needed. He knew that if he asked her, Hermione will do her best and try to help him but she will also criticise him, and as soon as she had even the most basic understanding of it as he currently does, she will not stop requesting that he counter it. There is nothing he wants more than that, but something told him that while he won't be affected by this decision, the other party of the ritual will not be so lucky. No, Hermione will be too distracted to provide what he needs. Plus, if it was really that ancient, his only hope is the pure blood families. He can't ask Ron about it because his family, though of pure blood, will not entertain the notion of this ritual. It was something on the opposing side of the spectrum for them. He was almost sure that dark magic was involved. He can't ask Ron, but maybe Molly will be of help. The Prewett family libraries may have what he needs but he doesn't want to burden her. Which brings him back to the potted plant he was looking at.

Neville Longbottom may be able to help. His family was one of the few that remained financially unaffected by the war and his grandmother was a formidable woman. He doubts she would part with the family's possessions no matter how uninterested she was in them. He decided that he'd ask their help in this matter and he knew that Neville had a more realistic understanding of the harsh realities of war horrors. Hermione and Ron will only focus on how to counter it, but Neville will understand why Harry is reluctant to do so. Yes. He will need Neville’s help. Plus, he was due to visit his gardens today anyway.

Now that he had a somewhat tentative plan, he took the vial in his hand. It was cold to the touch and he could feeling it thrumming with magic. It was like a source of magic on its own. He tried to reach out to it and he felt some of its power go straight to his magical core. It was like a fast recharge and it overwhelmed him. He let go of it immediately and decided to inspect it later in a more controlled environment. He really didn't want to think about what the source really was. He tried not to think about the fact that he was practically feeding on her magic. It reminded him of when he was on the other end of something similar and the last thing he needed on his mind now was the horcrux locket and those cold days.

He took the vial and stored it in the pouch Hagrid gave him all those years ago. He kept it around his neck all the time and it will be safe there until he could think of a better alternative.

Knowing that the for next following days, he will not be able to provide care for an infant, and that he has a lot to do and so little time, he decided that if Molly was fine with it, he'd ask her if Teddy can stay for a few days at the burrow. She always asked him if Teddy can stay with her. She always insisted that he was too young to be raising a child and that he was missing a lot because of it and that whenever he needed it, she will help in anyway she can. So maybe she will agree to it.

 

It was time for dinner when he stood up and went to floo Molly Weasley. He collected most of what she'll need and went to the Burrow. She didn't ask any questions and he was thankful for it. She agreed and told him that Teddy can stay for as long as he needed and that she'll send for him if she needed something. She invited him for dinner but he refused. He had a lot on his mind and he won't be much of a gracious guest. He returned to the kitchen again for dinner and decided to let his guest sleep for now and he'd save some of it for her. She must have seen a lot to resort to this and he didn't want to make it any harder on her. Plus, Neville Longbottom will arrive soon and he needed to think of what exactly he will ask him and how much he wanted him to know of the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You came this far, feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four

Harry Potter was not a nervous person by nature. But sitting alone in the kitchen, waiting for one of his friends to arrive so he can ask him for advice on something as serious as what he has just done made him very nervous. Neville Longbottom was one of the purest people he knew. He was a hard worker. He valued honesty and believed in doing what is right no matter the consequences. He single handedly lead Dumbledore’s Army and was the leader of the resistance when it had enemies inside the school and outside as well. He helped students from all houses. Harry would have never thought that Slytherins would ever agree to being lead by a Gryffindor. Least of all, Neville Longbottom. Everybody knew of the animosity between him and Draco Malfoy and Neville never stood up for himself when they were younger. Harry himself was surprised when he saw him emerging from behind that Ariana Dumbledore drawing in the Hog’s Head. In the end, it was Neville that pulled Gryffindor’s Sword in time to help end it all. He stood up to Tom Riddle face to face and suffered for it but he prevailed. 

Harry decided that he will be as forthcoming as he can with Neville. If he really wanted to get his help, he won’t hide anything from him. He just hoped that Neville won’t blame Narcissa for her crazy sister’s actions. His parents were still affected by them and nothing could change that but he knew that it had nothing to do with Narcissa. He steeled himself for the conversation he was already dreading when Neville arrived.

His wards told him that Neville has apparated straight into the gardens. He made his way there straight away and he saw him there surrounded by the supplies he brought. It was a lot. New plants, fertilizers, and tools as well. Harry always told him that he had a shed full of most of what he needed but Neville always insisted on using his own things. He said that they always worked better for him. When he got close enough to see him he realised that he was just standing there looking at a particular patch of unplanted dirt. He was frowning at it.

“I could never get anything growing in that patch.” Harry said in way of greeting.

“Oh! Hey Harry. Sorry, I was about to come inside. I thought I’d deliver the plants first before coming to say hi.” He turned around to face him as he spoke. That year he had in Hogwarts hadn’t only changed him physically. As things settled after the battle, he found that his friend had gotten more confident. He grew some bulk, gained some scars and acquired some new friends. But what was affected the most was his personality. He was more confident, more realistic and more practical. When he wasn’t teaching or at the Leaky Cauldron with his wife, he wore muggle clothes. He said they were easier to deal with when he was doing what he was currently doing than wizarding robes. He also seemed to occupy more space than he used to before that year. Back then, he’d try to be unnoticed and wouldn’t want to attract any attention.

“Do you think you brought anything with you that can help this time?” Harry said, teasing him. They have both given up hope on the gardens but they liked each other’s company.

“Actually, yes. Though I haven’t brought anything that will really help, I just came up with a theory! I just need to talk to you about it first if that’s fine with you. You have anything to drink?” he approached Harry and the door as he said so.

“Umm, I have something to talk to you about as well” he said as he went back and opened the door so they could both pass. “Would you like something to drink in particular?” 

“Tea is fine. If I’m right about my theory, we’ll have a lot of work to do. But sure, it can wait.” He took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for Harry to return. “How is Teddy? I thought he’d come running by now, he’s always bouncing and always around when I come and visit.” He starting looking around searching for the boy in question.

Harry sat at the head of the table, next to Neville and sat his drink on the table in front of him. “He’s at the Burrow. And yes, it has something to do with our next topic of discussion.” He may have sounded a bit unsure by the end of the sentence. Who could blame him. It really was something he didn’t want to talk about.

“This sounds serious. Did something happen?”

“Yes?”

Neville raised an eyebrow at him at that. It was really unlike Harry and he figured he’d stay silent and give him the space he obviously needed. He didn’t have to wait long. Harry spoke shortly after that.

“What do you know about Plenus Sanctum?”

Neville was in the middle of drinking and he coughed into his cup. Harry quickly scourgified it and refilled his cup before Neville could speak.

“I’m sorry, did you say Plenus Sanctum? As in the RIGHT OF Plenus Sanctum? Merlin. Tell me that this is just a hypothetical question. It must be just a hypothetical question.”

“Suppose it is.” He said. He still sounded unsure and it was all the answer Neville needed.

“Good thing you asked me. The only thing I can say to you is to refuse whoever asked you. There are countless other ways to provide sanctuary. Plenus Sanctum is outdated anyway and no one has succeeded in completing the ritual in t…”

“Two hundred years, I know.” he said, looking anywhere but at Neville.

“Good thing you know that. It’s a dangerous ritual and you don’t need that on your conscious anyway. I don’t see any point in you asking that though.”

“No one has succeeded for two hundred years until this morning.” Harry decided to be direct about it. The more he heard about it, the more he wanted to know.

Neville’s brow was raised again but this time he said nothing. His face got angrier and the silence stretched until he spoke in a very quiet and angry voice. “I want nothing to do with this. If they are dead, do not say that you tried to enact this ritual. I am only trying to protect you but you need to keep this quiet.”   
“Neville the ritual worked. I swear, I didn’t know what it was before it was performed. I thought I was helping. That is all I wanted but I know now there is more to it and I knew that I couldn't just ask anyone. That is why I'm asking you.I trust you and I hope that you trust me as well. You know that I'd never do anything to harm anyone like that. I just need to know more.”   
“Who was it?” he spoke in that same barely contained anger.

“I need you to promise first that this will stay between us for now.”

“No. I need to know who it is and I need to make sure they are fine first. I’ll have to talk to them. Only then will I give you my word. I am sorry Harry, but this is serious!”

“I need to know what I have gotten myself into here Neville. Help me. I assure you everything is fine for now. I just need to understand.”

Neville took a deep breath and massaged his temple in silence. When he spoke it was like he was trying very hard not to think about the fact that it has already taken place.

“Plenus Sanctum is an ancient ritual. It was mostly done by those who were running from something and thought they had nothing to lose. Back then, when someone requested the right of Plenus Sanctum, they were practically selling themselves and handing over all the power they had in exchange for protection. It was developed by greedy men who thought that they could benefit from other people’s despair. They fashioned it so that whoever was stupid enough and desperate enough would think that they were getting protection but in reality they were willingly entering what was more or less slavery. Most of the knowledge that is required to perform it is forgotten. Two hundred years ago, books were burned and whoever was suspected of agreeing to it was imprisoned for supporting what is practically slavery. When someone entered this ritual, they willingly gave themselves over to their provider. They did so knowing that whenever the provider was unsatisfied with their services, they had the right to counter it. In that case, they will pay for it. Sometimes, the provider would then kill them. It's not murder in that case because it would be well within their right to so as they please with what was considered their property. Other times, the provider may be satisfied by simply casting them out from their protection. In this case they will be removed from their magical core, which would still belong to the provider, and they will die slowly.” At this, Neville was quiet for a moment and Harry was sure that he was thinking about his parents. “It’s a slow death and it will drive them mad. And they will know that this was an option before asking for it. It’s a condition for it to work. That is why it was forbidden, because in and of itself it is a form of psychological manipulation as well. They put everything they are and everything they have in the hands of someone else and they only hoped that they were merciful enough to give them a quick death when the time came. You have to understand that the moment it is in effect, they cease all their rights. Now that I answered your question, you need to tell me who it is and I need to speak with them.”

It was a lot to take in. He knew she was desperate but she must be very afraid by now. Terrified even. He can’t imagine living like that and if what he has heard is correct, it was all she thought was in her future. He fully understood now why she was afraid he would counter it and he was grateful that he decided to ask someone other than her about the details of the ritual. Someone who was now looking expectantly at him, almost daringly.

“I thought she was dead.” He said in a quiet voice. He was still thinking it over but his friend asked him and he had to answer. “I was surprised to see her this morning and she looked on the verge of collapse. You have to understand that this is someone who saved my life. I thought I was helping her and she was very insistent. I realize now that what I d…”

“Who. Is. She.”

“Mrs. Malfoy.”

“ I see.” He said in a cool voice after an uncomfortable silence . “I have to say, Harry, you always knew how to get yourself into trouble.”

“Well, I always said that trouble finds me no matter what.” He was glad that his friend lost the edge in his voice. “Will you help me? I don't know what to do and I suggested countering it the moment she said her offering but she was so afraid. I mean she must be terrified by now but I don’t know how to ease her fears. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea that you speak with her.” Harry said, hopeful.

“I’ll have to talk to her even without your request. And you know I'll always be there to help you with anything. I just wish you could have asked first. She must have been really afraid to resort to this. Have you assured her at least?”   
“I didn’t get the chance to. The moment it was done, she went upstairs to rest. She may be awake by now, it was hours ago.”

“I doubt it. It takes a lot to make it work and even if she wasn’t as tired as you said, she’d still need more than a few hours sleep for it to wear off.”   
“What do you mean? It hardly affected me and I was a part of it.”   
“Yes, but you are the provider. It is designed so that the provider will not suffer for it. Will not lose anything. Will not be affected negatively in any way. All the requirements will be taken from her and they will be amplified just for the hell of it. Now, you need to store her core somewhere safe and you need to…”

“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean her core?”

“The physical byproduct of the ritual.”   
“You mean that little orb that has her blood?”

“Yes. That is essentially her magical core. Or rather a conduit. She still has access to it but it is yours now and you need to store it somewhere safe. And please, do not reach out for it. Ever. However much you take from it, she will feel it and she will lose it tenfold. Do not do that to her Harry.”

Harry was close to vomiting when he heard that. It felt like it was something intimate and he never wanted it to happen again. He felt guilty for the second he reached out for it earlier. He vowed silently to never do that again.

“Where can it be stored?” he asked.

“Well, by now, Gringotts will have sent a notice to inform you of your new acquisitions. They will also provide a device that is solely used for that purpose. It will contain it and you will be the only one with access to it.” Neville said. “Now, if this has only taken place today, and judging from your expression, you did reach out for her core, she’d still be asleep. And in that case, I’ll get back to the Leaky Cauldron for now and I’ll come by another day.” He said as he stood up.

“Wait, what about the theory you had?”

“It can wait. Plus, you’ll probably find a missive from Gringotts waiting for you in your mail. I’ll give you a couple of days to settle things before I return. She needs it as well before she can talk about this. She must feel very disoriented by now. She needs the reassurance of your presence Harry. Don’t do anything stupid.” He said before he headed to the gardens again to apparate back.

Harry understood what Neville meant. He was known for disappearing for days on end without telling any of his friends and coworkers and it was always unplanned. Like anybody, he had good days and he had bad days. He tried dealing with the latter in different ways and he found that one of the things that helped him get through those bad days was a couple of days somewhere no one knew him. Somewhere no one stopped him in the streets to greet him or to thank him. He had a house in muggle London that he bought shortly after everything was settled just for that purpose. For being Just Harry. He was starting to miss it already.


	5. Chapter Five

As expected, when he went to his office later that night, he found the missive Neville told him about earlier. It had the seal of Gringotts on the cover and he was dreading opening it. But there was no way around it. Even if he planned to do nothing with it, he had to read it. He opened it carefully and started inspecting the contents. First, there were the documents. Legal documents as well as financial documents. He started with the legal ones first, thinking that they will be easier to deal with than the financial. He was very mistaken.

Narcissa Black Malfoy is now neither a Black nor a Malfoy. Should he wish to give her his name, he can simply say it and it will be done. Should he wish to give her another name, even if one of her previous ones, he can simply say it and it will be done. For now, she was Narcissa and that was it. She had no name, no title, no lands. By all means, Draco was no longer her son and Lucius is no longer her late husband. Narcissa-no last name for now- now lives wherever Harry Potter lives. Should he wish to send her somewhere, he can simply say it and it will be done. Narcissa is now under the protection of Harry Potter. Should anyone attack or harm her, he can take legal actions against them claiming that they attacked or harmed him and he will not be lying. She is now an extension of his person, no longer her own person. 

The more he read, the more repulsed he became. He got the general idea from Neville, he felt like he didn’t need to go over all the legal documents. He skimmed through them just to see if something grabbed his attention but it was all more of the same. Detailed and numbered and very humiliating should someone in her position read it. He can’t help but think that she must have known that this will happen. She must have been very desperate.

He started inspecting the financial documents next. As expected, he now holds all the Malfoy vaults. He has also acquired all of the Malfoy estates, and the mere idea that he now owns the place where he was imprisoned and his best friend was tortured makes him sick. He can’t do anything with them, but he doesn’t want to own them. He now owns the place that was Tom Riddle’s base of operations for more than a year and he hates it.

Next in the missive was the containment device Neville talked about. He was glad that he will no longer have to store what he has now learned to be her magical core on his person. He was repulsed by the idea of having it in the first place and he was happy to be rid of it anyway. When he read the instructions left for him, it stated that it will act as an access to the vault in gringotts where it will be held. Like a portable hatch to the actual vault. He will be able to reach for it whenever he wants and it will mostly be invisible and unaccessible for anyone else. The instructions stated that should he wish to transfer his charge -one Narcissa, Previously Malfoy- to anyone else of his choosing, he can make that hatch accessible to them.

The last thing in the package was a letter that was meant to be sent for her but the ritual took place in the same time so it has automatically became his property, along with anything that will be intended for her henceforth.

It was a small box. It looked unassuming and it really was none of his business, no matter what all the legal documents now sprawled on his desk said. Decision made, he stored the little vial in the designated device and decided to drop the box off in her room. She can open it whenever she woke up and if she wanted him to know what was in it, she’ll tell him herself.

When he reached her room, he found that it was completely dark. She has chosen one of the smaller guestrooms that were closer to the kitchen. It was essentially a servant’s quarter and he didn’t want to think much on it. He knocked on the door, just in case, expecting no answer. She was at the door in a second and he really didn't know what to say to her once they were face to face.

They simply stood there for a while opposite each other. She looked tired and he suspected that she hadn't slept at all.They looked at each other before she looked down quickly and spoke. It sounded sure and he was glad for it.

“Lord Potter. What can I do for you.”

He didn’t know how to answer to that. He didn’t need anything from her. He just wanted to make sure that she was fine but simply asking her that just sounded stupid. Did he need anything from her? He was planning on talking with her and easing some of the fears he knew she must have by now, but he wasn’t prepared yet.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were settled and that your room was in order”   
“Thank you, Lord Potter. I assure you,  everything is in order.”

“You can have a different room if you don’t like this one”

“This one will do just fine, Lord Potter.”

“Look at me, please” He was getting frustrated, having to talk to her while she was looking at his feet. It was like he was talking at her. He waited patiently while she slowly raised her head to look at him and he saw her eyes in the light for the first time. They were red rimmed and it looked like instead of sleeping, she spent the whole time crying. She was also clutching her midsection tightly with both arms now. “Are you unwell? What has happened?” he was certain that she looked better when she left him in the kitchen. What has happened to her since then?

“Nothing, Lord Potter. I was just unprepared.”

“Unprepared for what?” he was dreading her answer the moment he asked her.

“Unprepared for…. The leaching ” She must have noticed his confusion because she looked like she was thinking about what she was going to say next very carefully. She was quiet for a moment before she continued. “It’s when the provider reaches out for the core, Lord Potter.”

Of course! All words escaped him as he was just standing there with who was essentially a victim of his ignorance. He wanted to apologize to her, he wanted to make sure she was fine, he really had to talk to her and reassure her but doing so on opposite sides of the doorway sounded like a bad idea.

“Please come with me.” he said instead and went to his office. He made sure she was walking behind him before entering and sitting in his chair. She approached the desk and stood before it. “Please take a seat.”

She sat down in the offered chair and angled herself towards him waiting for him to start talking. “I am sorry for what has happened earlier. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was simply inspecting it when I accidentally reached out and I assure you, it was an accident. I hope that you can forgive me for this”

“There is nothing to forgive, Lord Potter. It is not mine anymore and I thank you for not cutting off my link to it. Others would have done so the moment they had it.”

“I still apologize. This will never happen again. You have my word. I have already stored it and no one else will have access to it. You have my word.”

“I thank you Lord Potter. But if it is agreeable with you, there is something I have to say to you.”

“Of course! If there is anything you wish to say to me at anytime, go ahead and do so. This is your home now and we will be living together. I don’t want any miscommunications to cause any problems. Whenever you need anything I am here.”

“I must apologize for insisting on this ritual, knowing that you had no prior knowledge to its details. I was running out of time and I needed protection. I thank you for agreeing to it and I also thank you for not deciding to counter it when you learned more about it. I know that you may not agree to what it demands but I thank you anyway. You have saved me.” She looked very sincere that it disturbed him. How can what he read in heard so far be anything that warranted thanks from someone in her position.

“But I haven’t done anything. The people who are after you are still after you. I haven’t helped in any way. You haven’t given me any details about them or how, even.”   
“No, My Lord. Those who were after me are no longer after me. Before, they seeked Narcissa Malfoy. Now, there is no Narcissa Malfoy. And if they still choose to reach me here, they will be coming for you. No wizard is stupid enough to go for Harry Potter. You are practically untouchable and…” she trailed off and he waited for her to continue. He had the feeling that there was more but she kept opening her mouth and clothing it. It was like she didn’t know where to start. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet and shaking. “They already fear you knowing only that you are Lord Potter and  Black. There is power in old blood and you are powerful Lord Potter, they do not know the extent of your power and-” She cut herself off before she could continue and he was frustrated. He wanted her to be able to speak her mind.

“You don’t need to be afraid. There is no need for your hesitance. Whatever you wish to say, say it.”   
“I swore to never speak of it after the ritual. It is just that… I never thought… No one thought it to be true. It was a bedtime story and I…” at this point, she looked scared for the first time. He hated the fact that she now knew. That anyone now knows. 

“I understand” She was the only living soul who wasn’t there with him that day to know that he was the master of death. He still doesn’t know how he feels about that. It was a strange feeling to tell someone else after all those years.

“No, you do not.” she looked him in the eyes. “Some would say that you are as powerful as Merlin now and they will not be exaggerating. I just feel so conflicted about it. And I am grateful that I have someone as powerful as you as a provider, Lord Potter.”

“If you must insist on formalities, Mr. Potter is fine. This is my home and i need to feel at ease here. Lord Potter sounds too stuffy and all I want to be is Just Harry in my home if that is not too much to ask.” He said while thinking about what he has just heard. “As for that other topic. Yes, I am what I said I am. I know it was a bedtime story and I know of the power people say that garners but please, this is all over. I only hold the title but that is it. I wanted nothing to do with it but it had to happen. I didn’t seek it and i can’t be rid of it. I will be grateful if we never speak of this Mrs. Malfoy. Now-”

She made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a choked sob. He looked at her quizzically “Mrs. Malfoy?”

“Thank you, Lor- Mr. Potter. Thank you so much.”

Huh? For what? “For what?”

“For not taking my name away.”   
“Well, that’s your name.” As soon as he said that, he understood what she meant. He hadn’t called her by name since going to her room and she must have noticed that. “That is your name. I will not take that from you. From here on out, you are Narcissa Malfoy. Should you wish to change that, it is your choice and yours alone. I will not take anything away from you. Not even your name, it is yours to keep.”

“Thank you Mr. Potter.”

“Now, we still have a lot to talk about, but you must be hungry by now. I still have some reading to do. I have already eaten. You’ll find your dinner in the kitchen. If you need anything, please do not hesitate, I will be here”   
“Yes, Mr. Potter. Thank you.” she stood up to leave but he remembered something that he wanted to ask her about earlier.

“There’s a question I’ve been meaning to ask.”

She turned around again and stood in front of his desk, waiting.

“Earlier, you said that there was a locket that caught fire when you were inspecting it. Do you still have it?”

“Yes.” she reached in her cloak for it and found it quickly. She gave it to him and took a few steps back.

“This looks dormant. There is very little trace of any spell on it, how long ago did it happen?” he said after a brief inspection.

“Three weeks, Mr. Potter.” She said after a brief pause.

Something about her answer gave him pause. Three weeks. She said that she decided on the ritual the day it happened. It took her three weeks to actually come to him and ask for help.

“May I ask you something else?”  He wanted to know more about why she decided to come to him for help.

“Of course, Mr. Potter.”

“Why did you decide on this ritual? I understand if you do not wish to answer.”

“Something big is about to happen, Mr. Potter.”

“You said the same thing earlier! You also said that I will have a part in it. What does that exactly mean? And what does it have to do with me being your provider?”

“At first, I thought that i had nothing to lose. I was fine with this idea. I have lived far longer that I had expected to survive after the battle of Hogwarts. It was a miracle that I was not imprisoned or executed. It was something that I had made peace with. But then I was being hunted by the former death eaters. A short while after I knew I was being pursued, I started feeling a pull towards this house. All Blacks have ties to it and by all means, I was the last living one. But it was reaching out to me and I could sense it.” She was looking in the distance like she was seeing something there in the space before her. “Despair. So much despair and vulnerability. It was like an open wound when I tried reaching for it. The house was screaming for help and there was nothing I could have done. I was on the run then. Later, when some of my belongings became cursed, I felt trapped. I needed to be here and I needed help. It was too much for me, I could feel them following me and whenever someone decided to help me, they will be in danger as well. I couldn’t ask any more of my contacts for help. It was like no one was powerful enough to stop them and no one knew how they could reach me in their homes. I needed stronger protection and I needed someone powerful enough to provide it.” 

“Why me?” she still hadn’t answered and he needed to know.

“I saw you shortly after I started feeling the pull of this house. You were in Diagon Alley. I could sense the same pull from you. Or rather, the opposite. I do not know. It is hard to explain, but there was a residue of the same energy surrounding you and at the same time, there was the feeling of healing there as well. The house was feeding on your magic and you were healing it. When I reached out later, your magic was there. I was able to identify it easily and it was very powerful. It was the first time in a long time that I felt someone this powerful. There must have been a trace of it lingering with me because I could suddenly feel someone following me. I understood for the first time the extent of the danger I was in. The same trace could be felt in the locket you now hold in your hand as well. They were all connected and they all lead to you.” She looked at him then. “Something is about to happen Mr. Potter. Something that has to do with you and this house. I do not know when, or how I am connected to any of it, but I am scared.” With that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You came this far, feedback is appreciated.


	6. Chapter Six

“I am scared”

That was all he could think about that night. This woman saved his life. Faced the most dangerous wizard alive and was brave enough to lie to his face. He never imagined that she would admit to anything like that. From what he has gathered since she arrived at Grimmauld Place, Narcissa was a very proud person. She refused to ask for help without giving anything back in return. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and he wanted to know what it all meant.

 

She was right, of course. The moment he was actively looking for anything wrong with the house, he felt it. Harry Potter was rarely surprised but that day alone was causing a headache. The house was calling for help. Something was drawing its magic and it was trying to compensate by feeding on his own magic. Magic that he has poured into the house himself when he worked on the wards. The more he looked into it, the more uncomfortable he felt. It felt like the house’s magic was being siphoned somewhere else and it was nearly depleted. He had to do something soon.

 

The next morning, he received a letter from Neville informing him that he will be passing by midday. He wanted to talk with Narcissa before Neville’s arrival. He headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them but he found her already there.

 

“Good Morning, Mr Potter.” She stood up as soon as he entered and bowed her head slightly.

“Good Morning, Narcissa. I thought you’d still be asleep. How long have you been up?” He asked as he sat in his chair at the table.

“To be honest, I have not slept at all, Mr. Potter.” She started gathering plates and setting the table for him. He stood up to help her and together they made quick work of preparing breakfast. It was mostly silent until he sat down again to eat.

“You don’t have to cook, you know. I know that I have no house elves here, but that is by choice. I never liked being served upon.”

“I could not sleep. I thought I would busy myself.” She was drinking tea by now and he noticed that she barely ate anything. He remembered her saying that she hasn’t eaten for a while before arriving.

“Do you not like the food? If there is anything you require that is not available, just write a list and I’ll get everything.” He said as he poured more tea for himself.

“No, Mr. Potter. I do not need anything. I just felt that it would be too much at once for my stomach. It is a huge change after all.” She was looking at her cup.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter.”

“When you said that the house was feeding on my magic, do you think it is because I live here?”

“I have not thought about the reason itself. I apologize.”

  
“There is no need for apologies, Mrs. Malfoy. It’s just that, well, it may have something to do with the wards I have set up when I moved here permanently. Which is fine. I’d look further into it and I’ll get to the bottom of it. Otherwise, it may be dangerous. Tell me, how would an infant who lives here be affected if it wasn’t because of the wards?”

“Infant? Excuse me, I thought that you are not married.” She said, bewildered. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have put your family at risk like that, I swear, Lord Potter!”

“No, it’s not that. You were right, I am unmarried. But I do have a child living with me. My godson actually.”

“Oh, I hadn’t realised you had a godson either.” She looked relieved then.

“He’s a child of the war. Both of his parents died in the war and his grandmother died later.” Speaking of Andromeda, he has realized something else as well. “ It may be a weak connection, but he is connected to the house. I don’t want him to be in any danger. His grandmother was a Black.”

“What do you mean? I thought there were no more Blacks living.” She looked hopeful for a moment before grounding herself quickly. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I am no longer a Black. As for your question, it may be best that he stays somewhere else for now. I am sure you have noticed that the house’s reserves are about to run dry. I am not sure what it means or where it is going but it is the safest option.”

“It matters, Narcissa. I don’t care what the documents say or what the ritual demands. You are a Malfoy and a Black and whatever else you were before yesterday.” He wanted her to understand that he won’t take advantage of the new dynamic they had.

She looked at him silently for a while, before stating “Others in your position would think otherwise. I can’t think you enough for not taking that away from me. It is the only thing I have left.”

“I will tell you who he is, but you must understand that he has been through enough, and he has a tough road ahead of him. There is nothing I can do about that. But until that time comes, I have to make sure that he lives a carefree life. He is a child and he has already lost enough.”

“I assure you , Mr. Potter. I will not speak of it to anyone, you have my word.”

“I am not worried about that. I don’t want him to face the same hardships his father faced because of a prejudiced society. I will not have it in my home. It is his home as well, and if you can’t provide that for him, we will have to talk about other arrangements. Am I understood?” He knew he sounded harsh, but he will not prioritize helping her over raising his godson. He knew of the prejudice Remus faced from her son. He couldn’t help but worry about Teddy.

“Understood, Mr. Potter” She bowed her head slightly as she said that.

“For now, he will not be living here. I will arrange for him to stay for a few days where he is staying now. Until I could figure out exactly what is happening.”

“That is wise. If he really is a Black, then the house will find a way to feed on him as well.”

“Which worries me, because he is powerful. He inherited his mother’s skills as well, so it presents a problem.” She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to continue. He figured that it won’t hurt to tell her. At least, she won’t think that she’s alone in the world anymore.

“There was no wedding or anything, they were members of the Order, so there was no time for any of it, but a year before the battle, Nymphadora Tonks married Remus Lupin and right before the Battle of Hogwarts, they had a son. They both died in the battle and they named me his godfather shortly before that.”

“Lupin?” She looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on her. And he remembered as well how her husband had a hand in his suffering. He was angry for a moment, but it was so long ago. “Remus Lupin? I am sorry, but how is he a Black? The name Tonks sounds familiar, but I -- Andy!” she looked hopeful all of a sudden. “Andy’s grandson? Oh, Andy. “ and she was crying then. It was so sudden and surprising that he just sat there. He had no idea how to deal with situations like these. It reminded him of when Cho Chang cried after their first kiss. He sat there in silence until she calmed down a bit more. He didn't expect what she said next.

“Lord Potter. Please. Let me meet him. I know I have asked for a lot but I will not ask for anything else if you let me meet him. I have nothing against his heritage. I was against what my family did to Andy after her marriage. I tried to stay in contact but Bellatrix always made sure that I could not. He is the only tie I have left to my family. There is nothing I want more than that.” She took a moment to compose herself after that outburst. When she spoke next she was significantly calmer. “Of course the decision is yours, but you will have nothing to regret if you let me meet him. Just once, Lord Potter. I know you are merciful. Grant me this. Just once. “

“I won't keep family away from family, Narcissa. I want him to have that just as much as you want to have it. But like I said, I don't want that to come at the expense of a happy and stable upbringing. I hate to say this, but your husband and your son didn't make his father's life easy at all. He suffered by their hands, and I don't want that to overshadow his life and childhood.”

“I have nothing against that. He is my grand nephew. I didn't know that Andy’s daughter had a child. I just want to be in his life. I know that it may sound selfish, but I want him in my life. Of course, I know that it is not an option, given my situation, but--”

“Narcissa, your situation has nothing to do with my hesitance.” He wanted to make sure that she understood his reasoning. “And I am not going to punish you for your husband and son’s actions. Only they can be blamed for what they’ve done. You have nothing to do with that. You know I have nothing against you being here, or helping you. I hope that one day, you may be able to see it. He will not return here, for now.”

“I understand.”

“Do you? The only reason he is not returning is the house. I want to understand what is happening and I don’t want him to be in any danger. That is it. There is nothing else to my decision.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter.”

“There is something else I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Yes?”

“A friend of mine will come over today. He has been helping me with the gardens and he knows about the ritual.”

“Mr. Potter?” She looked afraid for a brief pause before looking down again. He was getting frustrated with how skittish she was. “And you wish to involve him in the ritual.” she said in a quiet voice.

He had a feeling where her line of thoughts was leading, but there was nothing he can do about that at the moment.

“He already knows everything. I apologize, but I had to tell him. He insisted on knowing who you were and refused to help me before then. I don’t know if you know him or not. His name is Neville Longbottom.”

“I see. He must have been delighted to know that I was the second party in the ritual. How long will he require that I stay with him?”

“What?”

“You’re giving me to him.”

“Why would I do that?” He didn’t know what to say to that.

“You want your godson here and you also want Mr. Longbottom’s help. I understand if this is the payment he requires from you.”

“No. None of this is even close to what is happening. Narcissa, you are not going anywhere. I am not sending you anywhere. You have a say in everything that happens when it concerns you. You have to understand this. This is your home now and I want you to feel safe here.” He took off his glasses and massaged his temple. He was feeling a headache coming on. “Narcissa, Neville will be here shortly. He asked to speak with you even before he knew who you were. He was worried about you and he wants to make sure that you are fine. That is all. He knows about the ritual because I asked him about it and he refused to answer any of my question before he made sure that you are safe and well.”

“Oh, I see. Apologies , Mr. Potter.”

“I understand that the situation is stressful for you, but you never have to worry about that. Not here. And if you don’t wish to speak with him, I’ll tell him so and I won’t bother you with this again.”

“No, I will speak with him. I do not want your friendship to suffer because of my presence.”

“If you are sure. He should be here by now.”

“I am sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You came this far, feedback is appreciated.


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry was already in the gardens when Neville arrived. He wanted to clear his head before his arrival and was trying to forget what Narcissa said earlier. How her expectations were set in a way that he would never consider. She was living with him now and he knew how it felt to not feel safe enough in your home. How exhausted it made him feel and how it made him have contingency plan after contingency plan in case one of them or all of them failed. He was thankful for his friends and all their efforts to make his summers easier. He never wanted that for anyone, especially someone who he has taken responsibility of. He knows that he only offered her protection from those who seek to harm her, but he can’t help but feel responsible for her. It’s how it has always been for him. So far, his walk in the gardens was not doing him any good. He waited in place until Neville became closer.

 

“Hello, Harry.” He greeted. He had nothing with him that day. No plants, no supplies and no tools. Which was understandable. He was here to talk with Narcissa.

“Hey, Neville. I thought you wouldn’t visit so soon.”

“For one, I wanted to talk with Mrs. Malfoy. And I have also been thinking about the theory I had.”

“What theory?” He had no idea what his friend was talking about.

“The gardens, Harry. I told you that I had a theory about your gardens conditions.”

He clarified.

“Oh. Sorry, I completely forgot about that. It’s just that it has been a busy day. I have a lot on my mind.”

“Can’t say I blame you, to be honest. You look like hell, mate. Have you slept at all?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it sleep. Sorry, again. What about this theory of yours? Or do you want to wait till after you’ve talked with her.” he asked, as he lead them both into the kitchen. He was starting to hate that kitchen.

“Well, maybe I’d talk to her first, if that’s fine?”

“Sure. I had to tell her that you already know that she was here, though. I have to tell you, I hadn’t expected her reaction.”

His friends face was solemn when he spoke next. “She must have thought that you were involving me in the ritual.”

“Well, yes.”

“It is not common for the provider to tell anyone about the details of the arrangement. Or for the provider to inform the ones they are protecting about it. It was a logical conclusion on her part. It is normal, given the situation.”

“I just hadn’t expected it. She was so sure about it that it caught me off guard.” His voice was rising in volume and he couldn’t get a grip on it. “I never asked her for anything, I was only trying to help. How can she even expect something like that from me. I would never do that to anyone. I don’t know how to deal with this at all.”

“I understand, Harry. You need to relax. I know that you will never do something like that, you know that, she doesn’t even know you personally. You must understand that this was her very last option. No one who ever had another option asked for this ritual. She gave up everything to be able to come to you. She gave up her former life without knowing what to expect in the years to come, she does not know you or know what to expect from being in your service. I know that what you have offered is protection but she owes is service. You control everything and she still hasn’t come to terms with what that means. You both have to be patient. You have a long road ahead of you. I am sure that you will be able to reach a common ground but you both need to be patient and to communicate well. Do not close yourself off from her. It will only serve to worry her and you do not need that. I know how you  can sometimes get distracted by a lot of things but you can’t afford that now.”

“Thanks Neville. I really needed to talk to someone and from her reaction earlier, I can’t really tell anyone about this. And you already know,so you’re stuck with me on this.”

“Don’t mention it. I just wish that you’d asked first, that is all. There were other ways to help.”

“She said that there was no time and she wanted this ritual in particular because it is binding, as you know.”

“Well, whatever she is running from, i am sure that it is not going to be a problem for you. But if you ever need help, do not hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks, Neville. I don’t know where she currently is, I’ll go tell her you’re here.”

“I will be waiting here”

  
  
  
  
  
  


He told her that his friend was here and was asking for her. She heard him yelling earlier but she couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying.

She was worried. Narcissa Malfoy -she could not believe that he allowed her to keep her name- did not know what to expect from this meeting. She did not want to meet Mr. Longbottom.

Of course she knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was. Even those who were not in the field that day knew of the hero who pulled Gryffindor’s Sword and killed that snake. Of course, at the time no one knew what Dumbledore’s Army really was, but his rallying cry broke The Dark Lord’s spell. Everybody knew that he was the leader of said army in the year before the battle. He had a huge role in the dark lord’s downfall and he was one of the students there at the ministry on that fateful day that caused her late husband’s failure that resulted in his capture. He was a member of one of the sacred twenty eight families and he will be the lord of said family after his grandmother. She never kept up with the gossip, so she doesn’t know what he does now, but it was strange to know that he was helping with the gardens of number 12 Grimmauld Place. It just sounded random to her. 

Nevertheless, Lord Potter requested that she speak with him and she has given him her word that she will do so,. He may say that it was her decision, but she knew that she had no real say in anything that happened or will happen to her. She knew that she was the only one to blame for that but she went through with the ritual knowing that this is the outcome to expect.

What actually happened was nothing close what she expected. Lord Potter himself was different from what she expected.

He was far more powerful. She couldn’t help but think back on the ritual itself.

 

_ “I am Harry Potter. Lord of the Potter Family by blood. Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black by inheritance. Master of Death by conquest. And I give Narcissa Malfoy the right of Plenus Sanctum.” _

 

Of course she was scared. This alone made him more powerful than Merlin and the founders combined. He controlled her life and her fate and he was powerful. He holds ancient power and she knows from all accounts that all those who even aspired to wield such power or even a fragment of it lost their lives, sanity, or even killed themselves. But he looked to be in control of it. He was powerful and he knew it and it worried her. She had no idea what to expect when she came here but she had a tentative idea. This was even worse. Her life now lies in the hands of someone who controls death itself. It does not matter that he said that it was in name only, it never is. And she thought about it overnight and it makes sense, it has been seven years and he does not look a day older. He looks different, but not older.

 

She knows she is lucky that he has agreed, but she can tell that he regretted it almost immediately. She wanted to make sure that he does not counter it and whenever she does or says something to appease him, she only makes things worse. It was very stressful and she was at wits end. It has only been one night but she is running out of ideas. She could feel the chance to meet her only family slipping further and further with each misstep she took with him and she was desperate. She thought she was alone. She couldn’t help but admire him. He really was smart. Dangling the idea of a family member before her and establishing the fact that he was the one in control of her relationship with her last living relative was a smart move. It cemented his power. It only hurt her because she thought that he believed her. She knew full well what her situation is. He didn’t need to take any extra measures to guarantee her loyalty.  That was why she has agreed to speak with Mr. Longbottom. Lord Potter may have said that he was here to help, but she knows how he can see their situation beneficial for him. She almost asked Lord Potter to stay with them but he said that he had other things to do.

 

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Mr. Longbottom. He looked like nothing his reputation suggested. She expected someone fearful, someone who looked like he spent a year leading an army and helping a whole school. Someone who was battleworn. He looked so ordinary. He was even wearing muggle clothing. He looked softer than what she expected. It took her off guard a bit. She had a hard time trying to remember all what he did and related it to what she saw.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Longbottom” she said in greeting as she bowed her head. She really did not want to have this conversation, whatever it may be about. She had a bad feeling about this. But her Lord asked for it, and she couldn’t refuse, no matter what he said. She knew her place.

“Mrs. Malfoy.” he raised his head and greeted her. He was looking at the fireplace and hadn’t seen her when she arrived. “Good afternoon. Did you sleep well?”

“Well enough, Mr. Longbottom”

“Please, Neville is fine” he said as he motioned for her to come closer and take a seat opposite him. She sat in the proffered seat but couldn’t fully relax. 

There was a tea tray between them and he poured her a cup. The action itself was unexpected but she chose not to comment. All that has happened since yesterday was unexpected and it was exhausting. His voice brought her back to the present after her minds wandering.

“I apologize for my involvement in this.”

“There is no need, Mr. Longbottom. He must have had a good reason for telling you.”

“All the same, I apologize. I also want to talk to you about your current situation if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, Mr. Longbottom.”

“First, how are you feeling?”

“How am I.. How am I feeling?” That was not what she was steeling herself for. She thought that maybe he’d ask her about her family, or tell her that he wanted something from her. She knew what her sister has done to his parents and thought for a wild moment that his visit will be about that. Not about how she was. “I do not understand.”

“Well, you had quite an eventful day yesterday, how are you feeling?”

“I am grateful for Lord Potter”

“I need you to be honest with me, Mrs Malfoy. I know you must be overwhelmed by now, I am only here to help”

He sounded sincere and it was too much for her. That combined with the use of a name she has given up on ever hearing again brought everything to the forefront of her mind. She felt a lump in her throat and she fought to hold back her tears. It only served to remind her that she was not lying. She was grateful for him but she had no idea how to repay him or what he was expecting from her.

“I really am grateful, Mr. Longbottom.”

He seemed to be waiting for her to say something else, but her thoughts were swirling around in her mind and she couldn’t take hold of a single one long enough to voice it. He must have noticed, because next, he was trying to reassure her.

“First of all, I want you to know that I am only speaking with you for your sake. Not his. I want to make sure that you are well. That ritual you so recklessly asked for is very dangerous to perform, it’s a miracle that you both survived. Second, I know that you don’t know him personally, but he has agreed to protect you. He has allowed for you to live here. That means something. He trusts you, and you have to understand that not just anyone is allowed here. This is his home. And it holds many memories for him. Good, bad and ugly. He has agreed to let you in and that means that you have to trust him. You have to speak your mind. He is not one to beat around the bushes. If there is something that needs to be said, say it. If you have any worries, you can tell me now. You have my word that everything you say to me here will be in confidence. I am here today on your behalf, not his.”

It was a lot to take in. why would Neville Longbottom concern himself with her wellbeing. He seemed sincere, but she could not think if any other motive he may have. She knew she had to answer but what could she possibly say? She was scared to say the wrong thing and make matters worse. She had to play it right, if only for the chance to see Andy’s grandchild. It hurt her to realise that she does not even know his name.

“I am grateful for your concern Mr. Longbottom. I just need time to adjust to being here. I am sure that everything will go smoothly once I have my bearings again. Thank you, again.” she tried to appease him. She desperately wanted to ask him if he knew that his friend was the Master of Death, but she stopped herself before she could. Lord Potter sounded upset whenever it was brought up and always changed the subject. Plus, she has vowed to never speak of it again. This was one of her top concerns. The second thing she wanted to ask about was her grand nephew. But Lord Potter sounded very protective of him that she thought that him living with Lord Potter was a secret. And he also hadn’t told her where he was currently staying. Both of those concerns were better discussed with Lord Potter, but she knew better than bringing them up. With either Gryffindors. 

“The last thing I wanted to talk to you about is the Leeching.” he looked sorry and she felt sorry.

Her mind jumped to that memory and how it has affected her. She has just arrived in one of the smaller rooms in the house and was in the middle of preparing it when she felt it. It was like something has reached into her and knocked the breath out of her. She remembered falling to the ground and sobbing quietly after it was done. It only lasted a few seconds but it was very painful. When she was younger, she broke one of her arms and was rushed to St. Mungo’s. They found that the bones were completely shattered and she needed more than just Skelegrow. She remembered seeing her arm but not being able to move it. She remembered holding the water glass in her hand and thinking that she was lifting it only to find it smashing on the ground and her hands to be beside her. It was like her arm was there but not there at the same time. This felt the same but only worse. It was not just her arm and this was not just an overnight stay at a hospital. This was her life and this was what she can expect from now on. She cried for a long while after it was done and it must have been hours before she could muster the strength to get up. It shook her to the core, which was ironic when she thought about it because her core was what caused this.

“What exactly do you wish to talk about, Mr. Longbottom?” She did not want to revisit that experience but he brought it up. Like everything else, it did not matter what she wanted.

“I know he reached for the core, Mrs. Malfoy. But you must understand that it was an accident. He would never do that again.”

“He has already told me this, but he should not worry himself over it. It is his right and I offered it willingly. Should anything else happen, I am the one to blame. That was the deal. That is what Plenus Sanctum is all about. Please, Mr. Longbottom, do not make him regret this. I cannot afford to lose his protection. If you really are concerned about me, for whatever reason, then help me. Tell him that I do not blame him. I already told him but he seems to listen to you. I do not want him to counter this.”

“Mrs. Malfoy, this is not about the ritual. This is about you and him. He will not take advantage of you like that again and he would want you to believe that, I know that you do not know him that well yet, but in time you will learn to trust him and trust that he is a good person.”

She said nothing in response to that. He may believe that, but she knew better than to hope. She had a lot at stake and she could not afford even the tiniest mistake.

“It seems that I won’t get further than that with you. All I can say is that of you need anything, you can send an owl to the Leaky Cauldron and I will be here as soon as I can. So far, I am the only one who knows you are here, and I give you my word that no one will hear this from me. I hope that the days to come will make you understand more, Mrs. Malfoy.” with that he stood and she quickly stood as well. “Now, there is something else that I wish to speak with Harry about, so you’ll have to excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You came this far. Feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter Eight

“How did it go.” Harry was surprised when his friend entered his office not long after he left him. It couldn’t have been more than an hour. His friend looked to be thinking about something. He was distracted when he answered him next.

“I suppose she’s still not fully adjusted. She seemed well when we talked. It’s just that she is so worried.” Neville Said as he sat down. “Whenever I tried talking about anything with her, it always comes back to the ritual and to you protecting her. She was adamant that you not counter it. She’s actually really worried about that.”

That in turn worried Harry himself. He still had no idea how to deal with the threat she was facing or how it was all related. He knew that he will never counter it, even after the threat is all dealt with. But he just wished that she wouldn’t think that he would counter it whenever he was inconvenienced by the situation. “Is there anything I can do to help ease her worries?”

“Well, like she said, she is not fully adjusted yet, give her some time. You need some time as well.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Neville. I got the feeling that I shouldn’t tell anyone else about the current situation, if only for a while. Thank you for offering to help.”

“Anytime.”

“Now, what was that theory you had? I am sorry to admit but I am done with the gardens here. I know that the house hated me, but this is taking it to extremes. I mean, I thought this will all be done with after Kreacher accepted me as the presiding Lord here. It is causing me a headache.” Harry said, he was really getting bored with the whole thing. It has taken so long. It was all going well first, but then two years earlier it all started falling apart.

“Let’s hope I’m right then. I know you have lived here for a while, but have you noticed anything different about the house?”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, you know that this house is old. Very old. So old in fact that the walls themselves hold magic in them. It must have gained this from generation after generation of Blacks living here. So, it is affected by who lived here and affects those who now do.” Neville said, excitedly. He must have really thought hard about that theory of his. “The gardens are the same. They are a part of this house. Just like the walls. I kept trying to think of reasons why they were in the state they were in and then it struck me! Something is wrong with the house!” He was far too excited to notice how inappropriate it was to say this to him with a huge grin on his face. Plus, Harry already knew there was something wrong with the house, so he just frowned deeper.

When the silent stretched longer, Neville’s smile slowly vanished. “What’s wong? And why are you not surprised?”

“Sorry, Neville. You are right. You are absolutely right. It’s just something Mrs. Malfoy said earlier. She said something about my magic and the house’s being connected and the house was feeding on it. I actually felt it. The house’s magic is being directed somewhere else but I don’t know where or why.” Harry said, looking at his desk and deep in thought.

“Oh. you could have lead with that.” Neville was surprised in turn. “Well, there is no need to say this, but this is dangerous, Harry. Very dangerous. Something big is at play here. Big enough to feed on the house’s magic, your magic and lead Mrs. Malfoy here. You have to tell someone.”  
“And tell them what exactly? Where would I tell them my information come from? Tell them that I have performed an ancient ritual so dangerous that the only reason it wasn’t illegal is that no one is crazy enough to even think about performing it?” Harry was getting worked up. It was all to much for him and it was worrying him. “Tell them that the house has been feeding on my magic for two years and I haven’t even noticed because----” He cut himself short at this. Neville did not know of his powers or of what it meant. He took a deep breath. “Tell them that I have no idea where it is all going and ask them to solve it for me? What if it’s dangerous? What if someone dies because of this? What will happen to Narcissa once they find out? No. I am not telling anyone. Like you said, I will deal with this and you don’t have to do anything if you are worried. I completely understand. I just need to do a full sweep of the house and figure out exactly why this is happening.”

“I’ll help. And I am sure that if you ask her, she will help as well.”  
“How will she help? She doesn’t even have a wand.”

“Well, she was raised here, for one. And she noticed the connection between you and the house. I didn’t. I only speculated, she felt it.”

“Well, if you felt it too, you will be as worried as she was. You didn’t feel it Neville, it was like the house was calling for help. I only looked for it briefly but I did. It was something desperate. Something feral. I don’t know what it all means but there has to be a reason for all of this.” Harry said, softly. It was like he was afraid to say it out loud. When he felt it earlier, it felt intimate. He couldn’t put what he felt earlier into words. It felt personal and alie to him at the same time.

“Well, maybe she’ll help with the sweep then. Just tell her what you’re looking for and she’ll observe the house. You don’t need a wand for that. At first. It’s just a general thing. She may need one later though. Where is it?”

“I don’t know. She came without one. I have placed an order at Ollivander’s along with other things for her. I don’t want to go to Malfoy Manor to get her things for her. I hate that place. And she must be too scared to go there at the moment. As far as I know, she hasn’t been there in weeks.”

“Well, you have your work cut out for you. I think it best that I not come for a while. She needs to adjust and you need to figure this out. You can visit me whenever you like, or if you face any other issues.” Neville said as he stood up.

“Thanks, Neville. And for talking to her as well. I won’t ask you what happened, i just hope that you eased some of her worries.”  
“Only time will, Harry.”

 

=================================================

 

“You know, at first, I didn’t want to believe you.” Harry said. He was standing in the doorway of the library where he found her after searching for her for a while. It only took him so long because he was never there himself.

“Mr. Potter.” She stood once she heard his voice. She was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs by the window. “Apologies, I didn’t know you were looking for me.” She said as she closed the book she was holding.

“It’s fine. I just didn’t expect to find you here. You’re right of course.” He said as he neared her chair. He sat in the one opposite hers and she was following him with her eyes. He took off his glasses and was was massaging his temple. His eyes were closed. When he spoke next, she felt like he was talking with himself and not her. It was quiet and hesitant and she could feel then how young he actually was.

“I have tried so hard to make this work. I fought against everything it threw at me and I was patient. I even didn’t remove anything. God knows I hate most of the stuff here, but I didn’t. I mean, I hated the place at first, but it is the only connection I have to him. Can’t say he loved it, but it was his. And this place was there for me in that dreadful year. And I wanted Teddy to grow up somewhere he had roots. But to find out that it is calling for help and feeding on my magic, it’s just… It is too much.” he said, with his eyes still closed shut.

She was hesitant when she spoke next. “What happened, Mr. Potter?” And she added quietly “Teddy?”

“It’s falling apart, Narcissa. The house is falling apart and I can’t lose it. I just found out that it has been two years and it is almost gone. Everything. Sirius would be ecstatic to know that now. He always hated this place. But I wanted Teddy to grow up here.”

“Is that--- it that your godson?” Her voice sounded very quiet he had to open his eyes to make sure that she said anything. She was looking at him expectantly.

“Yes. His name is Edward Remus Lupin. We call him Teddy after his late grandfather.” He felt guilty, realising that he hadn’t even told her his name. He wanted to tell her more about him but his mind just kept circling back to the house. He was close to losing it and he absolutely didn’t want that. “I will fight for this place. I can’t lose this place. You may say no if you wish, but I need your help.”

“Of course Mr. Potter! I swore it. You do not have to ask.”  
“I do, Narcissa. You may not see this now, but I do and I always will.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you so sure something is going on with the house?”

“Neville. He had a theory about why the gardens are in the shape they are in. How I couldn’t get anything growing. Apparently, they were the house’s first target. I was the last resort. Good thing I keep no pets here. And good thing you told me about it. Teddy would net be here anytime soon.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter.” She said. He was too busy to notice how her expression changed from curiosity to dejection in one heart beat. It only took him seven words.

“If you really are going to help me, the first thing that needs to be done is a full sweep of the house. We’ll divide the rooms between us and we’ll check them one by one. This place is huge, so it may take a bit of time. You don’t need to worry about  a wand for now. It’s a simple check, so no one is needed. We’ll check the room first and pinpoint the source before proceeding.”

“As you wish, Mr. Potter.” she said, returning the book she was holding to the shelf she took it from.

 

======================

 

They have formed a routine as the days went on. It wasn’t smooth and it wasn’t easy. For either of them. They talked about it first and decided on how to divide the house into sections and which ones to start with. She was of great help. She knew the house better, and she knew what to look for as well.

Neville was right, they did not need a wand for this. It was simply a matter of looking for it. Of feeling the room’s magic. They both felt what they were looking for before, so they had a reference. The problem was that the house was so weak that it was hard to feel anything. As time went on, it became more frustrating and it showed. Specially on her. With no result showing, every check was making her more distant. He told her on multiple occasions that if she didn’t want to help, she can simply say so. But she insisted on helping and the lack of results was making her more and more worried. And whenever they were together in the same room, she was always nervous. He tried to ignore it as much as he could. Neville told him to give her space and time but he could see it was too much on her. He wanted to help her but he didn’t know how.

“Let’s take the day off!” Harry said, it was still morning and they hadn’t started on the day’s work yet.

“Oh, is someone coming over Mr. Potter? Do you need something prepared before they arrive?” She asked. It was quick and nervous.

“No, Narcissa. No one is coming over. I just thought that we might need a break, that’s all. We’re not even close to being done and you must know by now that it will take a lot of time to even know where the problem is. Maybe if we take a break, it will be easier. I just don’t feel like wasting another day without any results.”

“You do not have to worry, Mr. Potter. If you require a break, I will be happy to continue the check as planned.” She said while standing up from her chair at the kitchen table. She hadn’t eaten anything.

“Will you, Narcissa?”  
“Excuse me?”

“Will you be happy? To waste another day with no results and do something that is a complete waste of time?”

She took a step back. It was obvious that she was nervous, but he was frustrated.

“If there is something else that you wish for me to do, I c--”

“There is nothing else, Narcissa.” He spoke quietly but she still cut herself off when he started.

“Apologies. I assumed that you would want to have results soon. If you do not wish for me to work on it today, I will be in my room. If there is anything else that you require, just tell me and it will be done. Forgive me, Lord Potter.” She said, quietly, and then exited the kitchen.

He had no idea how to deal with her. She was a smart woman and he admired her but she deferred to him in a way that was making him nervous. He didn’t like it but she was insistent. He tried talking to her about it, or even hinting, but she always acted the same with him.

He tried staying at home that day, but it felt like he was suffocating. He decided to go to Diagon Alley to pick the wand he ordered for her, along with other things from different shops there.

 

She did not know how to act with him. He was as old as her son and it hurt her so much. He was kind and a hard worker. But she could feel that Gryffindor recklessness in him. And he was frustrated. It was never a good thing. She knew to expect nothing good from it.

Whenever those in power were feeling anything negative, it always affected those in their command. She still couldn't read him well, so she had to act on her own experience and intuition. 

She was in her room all day that day , but she couldn’t tell how much time had passed. She decided to go out of her room for  a bit. She missed the house and never got the chance to walk around. She just hoped to not meet him. She was glad that he was fighting for the house. She never got along well with her cousin, but even she knew that he hated it. 

She didn’t find Lord Potter anywhere, but she decided to roam further in the house. She was approaching one of the rooms on the second floor, and she could feel a pull towards it. She didn’t exactly remember what was in that room, but it was calling for her and she was curious. As she got nearer, she could feel something else. It was something similar to the most recent wards that were added to the house. She couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but it felt like Lord Potter did not want anyone entering this room.

Had it been a different situation, she would not hesitate to enter the room and find out exactly what was in there. But it was not a different situation. This was Lord Potter’s house, and she was in his debt. So far, he has proven to be merciful and gracious. She did not want to make matters worse, nothing was worth it. She decided to ignore the feeling she had and return downstairs to her room.

Yes, nothing was worth angering him further. It must have been late by the time she returned downstairs, but he hadn’t returned yet. She didn’t want him to find her upstairs and ask any questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You came this far, feedback is appreciated.


	9. Chapter Nine

The day he had in Diagon Alley reminded him why he prefered venturing in Muggle London to this. It was exhausting. Thankfully, he got everything he needed, but it was not peaceful. He doesn’t mind being stopped in the street for a simple conversation or a request for something. He has gotten used to it over the years. What really bothered him were the invitations. He spoke about it with Ron once, he was venting about it when his friend stopped him mid-sentence. He told him that these invitations were hard to come by and they were coveted by many. They ranged in title but they were essentially the same. Be it a ball or a tea party or a gala or an auction. They were all the same. A chance for rich wizards and witches to get together and discuss various things in the guise of a social event. The topics ranged from betrothals to the wizengamot, to the ministry affairs. It was exhausting and no one he knew got these invitations so he always politely refused them.

Ron and Hermione both thought that he should attend them but for different reasons. Ron thought that it was a chance to meet someone, knowing that his relationship with Ginny did not survive that first year after the war. They both realised that even though they really loved each other, that dreadful year has changed them both. You don’t stay the same after fighting for survival for a year. And they both have. Whether in a tent or in a school, with family or friends. They both changed and they both agreed that it could not get much further than this. Hermione, on the other hand, thought that he could go, if only to know the goings-on of the political scene. She told him that these events were where most of the decisions were taken. Half the wizengamot members and higher positions in the ministry were regular attendees there and he would benefit from that.

In all the years he has been invited to these things, he only went to one. It was held in the Longbottom estate, and he only went because Augusta Longbottom threatened him. It was as boring as he expected but it was for a good cause. It was a charity auction for the benefit of those affected by the war and the new wing of St. Mungo’s that had to be created because the hospital itself was completely full. The auction itself took less than half the duration of the event and he was bored out of his mind the whole time. He bought some of the items because he was bored and spent the rest of the evening with Neville.

He was very preoccupied that day that he couldn’t dodge those invitations. As he went from shop to shop he was stopped and given one. It was close to halloween, so many of the families were holding a gathering for that. He knew what he will be doing that evening. The same he’s been doing every year since the battle. He’d visit Godric’s Hollow, pay his respects to his parents in the graveyard there and sit there for a few minutes in peace and quiet, then he’d go home, get his bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky and drink in the room in the second floor. Still, he politely took the invitations and tried to get on with his day, picking up his various orders.

He returned home and laid down the packages in the downstairs living room and tried to find Narcissa. The moment he was actively searching for her he heard her come down the stairs.

“Oh, Narcissa, here you are. I was looking for you.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter. I felt it.” She said once she was in the room. She looked the same but he could feel an air of unease around her.

“Are you okay? Has something happened? What do you mean you felt it?” he was distracted by what she said.

“The link, Mr. Potter. I could feel when I am being summoned.”

“Summoned? No one summoned anyone.” he really hated it when she surprised him like that. And he hated their situation more and more as he got to know more about it.

“Like you said, you were looking for me.” she said, her face showed no emotion, but he suspected that this was what was causing her unease.

“This was not a summons, Mrs. Malfoy. You can ignore it if you like. I was simply wondering where you were. Please, whenever you feel this, know that I am not summoning you or anything. If I am looking for you, I will simply send a patronus. If there is anything else, then you are free to continue doing whatever you were doing in the first place.” he was tired of trying to reassure her. “Feel free to ignore whatever the link makes you feel.” He realised how stupid what he said was, but he has already said it. The link was the only guideline she had in a very foreign situation for her, of course she will rely on it. If only at first. He only hoped that by time, she will learn when to ignore it and when to heed it. She said nothing in response and just stood there.

“Well, since you’re already here, I might as well go through these boxes with you.” He said, too cheerfully for the situation at hand. “Have a seat, please. This will take some time.”

She ventured further into the room and sat down in the armchair opposite the couch where he laid the boxes down.

“First, I thought you’d want this. I don’t know where yours is, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I got this for you nonetheless. It’s yours.” He said as he handed her a slender box. She was still for a moment and her eyes kept darting from him to the box.

  
  


=======

 

She did not want to get her hopes up for nothing, but she would know that box anywhere. It had the seal of Ollivander’s on it, but even if it did not, she would know it anywhere. She didn’t understand why he was giving her that box. Was it really a wand for her? And the box looked new as well, not like the ones that held used wands that were used in emergencies. No, this was a custom made box and he was giving it to her. She realised that she was just sitting there for some time, but he was still offering it to her. She was too struck to do anything.

“You don’t have to worry. I was told that they already had all your measurements and records from your previous visit, so I was told that it will suit you just fine.” He said, once he realised that she was far away in her thoughts.

She took the box slowly and set it in her lap. She was staring at it. She could understand if he gave her an old used wand. She knew that the next step in their search of the house will require one, but a new custom one was a bit too much. Why was he doing this? This was not for the sake of practicality, this was him helping her.

“You don’t have to open it right now. You will find a parchment in there with the specifications of your wand. It’s yours, Narcissa. They tried telling me about it, but I honestly wouldn’t be able to remember anything once I was out of the shop, so I asked them to write it down for you.”

It was too much for her. She did not like thinking about how she lost her wand and she has made peace with the fact that she will never own one. Or own anything in fact because of the ritual. But there she was. With a wand made especially for her.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” she said, trying to control her voice. “Thank you so much, sir.”

“You’re welcome, Narcissa. The next few boxes are from Madam Malkin’s. I was not sure if you still get your things from there, but it was where I first met you, so you must have dealt with them before. I know that you must have your things at Malfoy Manor, but I’m sure you understand why I will not prefer going there. And it is unsafe for you as well, so I thought that maybe we’ll wait for now before anyone visits that place. I am sorry, but I will not go there, for now. So, I called the shop and had them put together a new wardrobe for you. You don’t have to worry. It is all to your taste and you should find everything you’ll need. It will take some time, so this is just the first shipment, but it won’t be long before the rest is done.”

She was too dazed to respond at first.

“For me?” She said, at last. She sounded quiet, even to her own ears. “These boxes are for me?”

“Yes. I don’t know if you have anything else with you, but it must be uncomfortable having to wear your travel cloak for most of the time.”

“This is too much. I have things with me, forgive me, but you did not have to do any of that. It is too much and I will not be able to repay-”

“Consider it a gift, Narcissa. And if there is anything else that you require, please ask.”

“Thank you, again, Mr. Potter.” she said, when she couldn’t find anything else to say. She must sound very boring to him by now.

“Like I said, no need.”

 

She has been sitting in her room for what must have been hours. She opened the slender box and was just staring at her wand. She couldn’t believe it was hers. It belonged to her. She was afraid of touching it. That it may disappear once her hands come in contact with it. It would be worse than any nightmare she ever had. To have something this precious taken away from her again. This wand was a second chance for her. She didn’t want him to regret giving it to her or to risk him taking it back.

It took her some time to actually take it out of the box where it sat and hold it, but once she did, she couldn't let go of it. It felt just right in her hand. It was like a force was shooting from it to her hand and she could feel it thrumming all around her. She held it so tightly that she felt it squeak in her grasp. She couldn’t believe that he did that.

But he did. And he also gave her the other boxes. He was also right about them. They held clothing similar to her own orders from there. She did not know what he meant by first meeting her there, but she dealt with the same place before her unfortunate demise. She did not think that she would ever hold rich fabrics like those again, or wear such sophisticated attire again. He has given her more than just a wand and a few cloaks. He has given her a part of who she once was again. He has given her her name back, given her a wand to keep and given her a new wardrobe. She had possessions now. It was something she had made peace with never having again. It was something she has given up on ever acquiring, and he was giving it back to her. She knew she swore loyalty to him, but she was starting to feel her obligations shift. She realised that her loyalty to him did not stem from her pledge. She was loyal to him because she wanted to be loyal to him. She never thought that this notion would ever cross her mind. Maybe asking Lord Potter for help is not as dreadful as she feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for feedback?


	10. Chapter Ten

Harry Potter did not plan on keeping his involvement with Mrs. Malfoy a secret. He also did not tell anyone about it other than Neville and then he was asked to not say anything to anyone. That did not mean that he did not feel cornered when confronted about it. Hermione did not know at first that she was attacking him personally with her tirade, but he was slightly ashamed. He did not plan on keeping this a secret from her and he did not know what her reaction would be once she knew.

 

It all began when he remembered the package that was sent for him from her office. He had made plans to contact her and inform her that it was all taken care of, assuming that it was about Narcissa. So, he went to her office that morning to have breakfast with her there and discuss it. But she was already angry when he got there. The kind of angry that always spurred a flurry of activities. He remembered when she was the same right before coming up with the idea of S.P.E.W. He did not get a chance to say anything before she spoke. She was standing by her bookcase and she was looking through different books at once. She was also trying to reach for one that was splayed on the table beside her, nearest to where he stood.

 

“Oh, good thing you’re here. Get that book over there and check the list in the back. I need to make sure I have all the titles here before compiling my report.” she said without looking at him. He was almost sure that she had no idea who entered her office.

 

He liked her office. She always managed to make it comfortable and inviting no matter how crowded it was. It was only like this when she had a big case she was working on. Seeing the office like this meant that she loved what she was doing and was passionate about it. He was happy for her. No one expected that she’ll work as a solicitor. She did not work with the ministry, like many thought she would. She always thought that those who held power always needed someone to oppose them. She always insisted on taking the other side, if only to keep them in check and to hold them accountable for all their decisions. She had nothing against the ministry, she just thought that if ever there was an opposing voice, it deserved to be heard. And she also worked on some things with them as well.

“I see that you have a new case.” he remarked. She always kept him up to date with her cases but he hadn’t heard from her in a while. He was busy himself so he was not blaming her or anything.

“Hmm.” she was still leafing through the same volume she was holding when he entered.

“Have you had breakfast?”

“Mhmmm. Did you find anything missing on that list?” She was still distracted.

“Mione.” He tried to get her attention.

“Oh. Harry! I didn’t know you were here. When did you arrive?” she closed the book she was holding and set it down next to the assortment of splayed books on the big table. He suspected that that was the reason her table was this large.

“Right before you asked me for that checklist.” he said, jokingly.

“Sorry, I was just distracted. I’m building a case, but it will be hard. So I’m trying to prepare myself for what will undoubtedly be a very tiring few weeks.” she said while removing some of the clutter on one of the chairs facing the desk for him. “I heard you say breakfast?”

“Yes, I thought I’d come by and we’d visit the bakery across the street. You look like you haven’t eaten in a while.”

“You’re right, it has been taking over most of my time lately. I just don’t want to lose this one.”

“Do you mind telling me what it is about?”

“Well, you might not approve.” she said, looking anywhere but at him. “I know Ron won’t.” her voice got lower. He knew to not push her for anything. She will tell him in her own pace. She always has.

“Whether anyone approves or disapproves of anything is not important. You do what you do because you know that no one else will. This is why you are doing this. Because it needs to be done and it needs to be heard. You know that I will never tell you what to do. I am proud of what you are doing and I am sure that those you have helped are proud of you as well.”

“Well, I have nothing against the person I’m trying to help this time. But it is too close to some of the bad things that have happened to us. I’m not saying I forgive them or anything but I am sure that Ron will have a different notion. And what makes it harder is that I can’t ask the person I’m helping about anything. Legally, I mean. And I am not sure that those who can give me consent to ask them, will. I don’t even know who they are and if I go through with this they will be the ones I am opposing and it’s just very complicated.” She said in one long breath. She looked frustrated and he can’t say that he understood anything of what she was saying.

“You must know that this doesn’t help me understand in any way.” He told her and raised his eyebrow.

She smiled sheepishly and sat down in her chair behind the desk.

“Sorry. I know. I don’t understand it myself. But you must understand that I have to help.”

“Well, how about you try to explain to me what you know and maybe something will come up once you say it out loud?”

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right.” she said, tapping her fingers on her desk. She looked nervous.

“You know there’s nothing to worry about, right? No matter who it is you’re trying to help, I’m sure that they deserve it.”

“They do. Believe me, what has been done to them is horrible and they have no means to ask for anything. I don’t believe she did this.”

“She?” he was interested. It looked like she will finally tell him what has been bothering her.

“I will tell you. But you have to promise to not interrupt me until I’m finished. I know that you will have your reservations and you are entitled to them. Of course you are. But I swore to be subjective in this office and it’s really hard for me as it is. But I will do it.”

“You have nothing to worry about.”

“That doesn't mean that I am not. Try telling that to my nerves” she said, and then took a deep breath to steady herself.

“You know that I have been keeping an eye on the malfoy family recently, something is happening and I want to be prepared. I am almost certain that I will be needed, but I also know that it hasn't happened yet. So, imagine my surprise when one of my contacts came into my office,  happy as a clam and declared my job done. I didn't understand what he was talking about at first, but then he told me that there are no more Malfoys. He told me that the last one of them was no longer relevant and that with her, it all ended. I tried to understand more and I found out that Narcissa Malfoy must have been tricked. Some powerful wizard or which have taken advantage of a grieving and terrified woman and did something terrible, Harry. I have to help her.”

Harry tried to interrupt her but she gave him one of her famous glares. “No. I don't care that you think she deserves what happened to her or that you think that it is justice. You will not interrupt me.”

He thought he'd let her finish and then tell her. He might as well get the trusted opinion of one of his friends while they were objective, before jumping to any conclusions once they knew he was the one involved. He stayed silent for a while before she continued.

“What I am planning to do will undoubtedly be a cause of unrest for the old families and those who pride themselves on upholding the old traditions, but I don't care. There are things that are more important than that. I have been told that there is nothing I can do for her but what has been done to her is barbaric, Harry.” She seemed to really care about her, and he wanted to tell her, if only to ease her worries. But he kept quiet. She needed to say this.

“I have been told that she was facing some troubles with her estate and that she was on vacation when all traces of her disappeared. When I looked further into it, she seemed to have never existed. Her name wasn't even on the ministry's registry anymore. They were keeping an eye on some of those who were involved with death eaters, but her name was suddenly gone. I know for a fact that it was not removed by the ministry. I asked around and someone at the Department of Mysteries finally reached out. They told me that the only thing that could have caused this other than death, was a service bond. I am certain that she did not initiate anything of the like. She must have been tricked! I looked deeper into it and found out that this was a result of an old ritual. I couldn't exactly pinpoint which one but I know that the only reason they were not illegal was that no one would ever dare perform them because of how dangerous and arcane they were. Obviously, I can't ask her about any details and she can't ask for help. I know she needs it but she has forfeited all her legal rights. I am certain that the same applies to her financial status. Some vile monster is now in a position of great power and she is the one paying for it. I will find out who they are and I will help her. I don't care who I have to stand against to get her justice.” she seemed to be done and she was looking at him daringly.

He thought for a while about what she said. He knew that to an outsider, this will be their take on the situation. He just didn't think about his friends when he considered this. Neville may have given him an impression, but his family was one of the ones Hermione was talking about. It may have been involved in the creation of the ritual in the first place. Hermione had no idea about the specifics, she had the right to be horrified. He knows he was, at first. It took him some time to wrap his head around everything, and he was the monster she was talking about.

“How can you be sure that she was tricked? “

“Are you joking? Of course she was. No one will willingly give away everything, just like that. Someone planned this and tricked her.”

“I sat and I listened and I did not interrupt, just like you requested. Now it's my turn and I need you to do the same. I know that you will have things to say, but please wait until after I'm done. “ he said, in a steady and quiet voice. She was surprised by how serious he sounded.

“What do you mean? Do you know who it is? I need you to tell me their name. I am building a case and I need all the help I can get. I can't go after them if I don't know who they are. “

“Hermione, please. You need to listen before you do anything.“ He said without moving. She was taken aback again. She chose to say nothing.

“This does not concern only me, so I will only tell you what I can without breaking her trust.”

“Her?” she interrupted. “Do you-” she stopped herself. “Sorry, continue. “

“The ritual you were talking about is called Plenus Sanctum. It is a way to bargain for total sanctuary in exchange for everything. Safety and protection in exchange of power and position. You will find nothing about it because every trace of it is gone from the libraries. The public ones at least. But there should be records of it in the private ones. I myself did not know what it was exactly at first. As for her, something was after her. She was being threatened and terrorized and even her properties were not safe. Malfoy Manor was breached. She tried staying somewhere else, but in the end it did not work. This was a last resort for her, but she was not tricked. She knew what she was doing and she was the one who seeked it. She may not have needed to, but what is done is done.” He tried to stay as true as possible without saying anything Narcissa would not want him to divulge. He remembered her reaction when he told her that Neville knew. He had no way of predicting what it will be now.

“Harry, why do you know all this?” Hermione looked worried. “If you know the one who did this, you need to report it! You need to get her out of there. I can help. Tell me who it was and together we will figure something out! This can’t go on. If it can be done to her, others will undoubtedly try again! This is bad, Harry. Really bad.” She was looking for a quill in her drawers. She may have thought that he will give her everything she needed to know to destroy whoever did this to Mrs. Malfoy.

“No, Hermione.”

“No?” Her hands stopped mid-air in front of her drawer. “What do you mean?”

“The only reason I did not tell you before this is because I did not want to worry her. She was already terrified and she thought that everything I did must have had an ulterior motive.” He tried to word it as carefully as he could. “She thought she had nothing to lose. She may have been right and I agree that she really did not have to do this, but she came to me. She requested Plenus Sanctum at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I did not realize at first what it was exactly that she demanded, and it was already done when I did. She has already said her pledge. I know I was terrified when she declared me Lord Malofy, but I tried to reassure her every step of the way. I would have agreed to help her without all that, but she was proud. She did not want to get anything without offering anything in return. I thought I was doing her a favor at first. This was her ancestral home, I wouldn’t have refused her.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “She also told me about something that has been happening without my notice. Something to do with the house itself and me. I am still trying to figure it out. I know that you must think horribly of me by now, but you do not have to worry about her.” He realised belatedly that she did not interrupt him. Not even once. He chanced a glance at her then wished he hadn’t.

If he thought she looked angry when he first entered the office, she was furious now. She was looking at him disbelievingly and he was almost certain that in her head, she was yelling at him. He must have stayed silent for a while.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She tried several times before finally talking.

“Plenus Sanctum? You performed Plenus Sanctum? How are you even alive! The both of you!”

“What?”

“I read about it. It requires great power on the protector’s part and sincerity on the other end. And consent is paramount, for both participants. Because of all the dangers involved. But there are records of those who tried and failed.”

“She was sincere and she was not tricked. That is what I have been trying to tell you. As for how it was completed, I invoked all my titles. She told me it was necessary and she now knows everything.”

“All your titles? Does that mean she now knows?”

“Yes, and she is already terrified as it is, I did not talk about it that much with her, but she knows what I am now. And if anyone was tricked, it was me and not her. She knew full well what she was doing. I just thought I was offering her protection. Believe me I did not demand anything in return.”

“Well, you didn’t have to. Part of the reason why your protection is absolute is because the ritual demands whatever guarantees she can offer. That is why it is very binding. “

“So, you’re not seeking to destroy me? Or building a case against me?”

“You must understand that I will need to speak with her, and I will try to find a way to counter it. You know what is coming and you know what is in store for her.”

“What do you mean by that? Is something happening?”

“Well, you know. The reason why you are here in the first place.”

“I came because of the ritual. How did you know that I will come?”

“The parcel, Harry. Is that not why you came today?”

“Yes, like I said, I am here because of Mrs. Malfoy.”

“What does it have to do with her. Did you even open it?” She looked at him challengingly.

“Is it not about her? It had the Malfoy family details on it.”

“Of course you didn’t open it. What was I thinking. Good thing you came then. It’s not about her, it’s about Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Draco? The dead Draco?”

“So, I was right in assuming that you didn’t even open it?”

“Well, it arrived the same day Mrs. Malfoy came to me. So, I have been preoccupied ever since. And I also thought that it was about her. She was the last living Malfoy.”

“Not anymore.” Hermione said, cautiously.

“Not anymore? What does that even mean?” He was getting frustrated.

“Well, the same sources that told me about Mrs. Malfoy have also been telling me other things about the Malfoys. It started a short while ago, but the deeper I dug, the further back it dates. Draco Malfoy may not be dead.” she said in a hushed voice.

“That can’t be true. There were investigations and searches. It was a big case, and the DMLE declared him dead after a thorough search of every hideout and every connection. Even his mother was interrogated under veritaserum! I know she lied to Tom Riddle to save him, but she couldn’t have lied to the whole panel! I even visited her shortly after the funeral, she couldn’t have been faking her grief. You did not see her, Hermione.”

“I am not accusing her of anything, Harry. All I am saying is that there have been reports stating that he may be alive. I know you are aware of the recent wave of criminal activities related to what is called The Dark Lord’s Revenge.”

“Not you too. Narcissa told me that they are the reason she did all that. They have been targeting her, they want to punish her for her involvement in Riddle’s defeat. But that has nothing to do with him. It’s not Tom Riddle’s rebirth or any of the nonsense that the Profit prints!”

“I know. But they are a very real threat. There are evidence that they operate outside Britain. Some say Bulgaria, some say Germany. I am not sure either of those are true. What I am sure of is that they are real and they are planning something. I have been following their activities as closely as I can, and I had my suspicions. And when one of my contacts came upon that parcel, I knew there must have been an element of truth to all of that.”

“To all of what, exactly?”

“Well, first of all, I have heard rumors that he was seen in some of those meetings. The details differ from each account but the essence is the same. He was there, unwillingly. He may have been kidnapped before his father’s capture or after his escape, but he was being held against his will. I couldn’t get any clearer details, but this has reached me from more than one source. I tried to contact some of my more trusted sources and get more information, but he has suddenly disappeared. I tried to widen my search, but there was no trace of him. And then there was something going among their ranks. Some sort of invitation. I managed to get my hands on one and I sent it to you along with all the paperwork concerning what I had just told you. Everything to do with the Malfoy case really.” She finished off.

“Why send it to me? And what sort of invitation?”

“Wel, those two question are strongly related. That invitation was for an auction. The invitation itself was a sort of token. I assume it is the key to enter the place where the auction is being held. When I had it looked at, I was told that it was a dormant portkey. As to why you, I will need you to back me up, legally. If what I heard was true, then he has been held against his will for years. God knows what has been done to him during that time. I want to represent him. And in order to do that, there must be a case. You hold enough sway in the public opinion and in the Wizengamot to help me re-open this case. If I do it on my own, they will say that he is dead and that I am being paranoid. But if I have you to back me up, someone may actually listen to what I have to say. I know that you may not like my methods, but this is the only way I could do it. I was hoping that you would help me.”

“I still don’t understand what he has to do with the auction itself.” He said, trying to wrap his head around everything he had just heard.

“Well, this is why I want to reopen the case. For his sake. Why I have been keeping an eye on the Malfoy family as a whole. There are rumors that that is why he has suddenly disappeared from their meetings. They are preparing him for the auction. He- he will be auctioned.” She said, and he heard her voice shake.

 

\---------------------

 

When he returned home, he went straight to his office looking for the parcel Hermione was talking about. He found it easily and made to grab for it. He accidently knocked out a small box that looked familiar. Upon closer inspection, he realised that it was the one that was sent to Narcissa a day after Hermione’s parcel. He was curious and something told him it was not a coincidence that they both arrived so close to each other. He opened it and something heavy fell on his feet. He bent down to get it and it turned out to be a ring on a chain. When he tried to inspect it he found that it looked familiar. He couldn’t exactly tell how, but he was sure that he has seen it before. He tried to put it back in the box but found that it was not empty, there was something else in there. At first, he thought it was a yellow feather. When he reached out for it, realisation and dread sunk in. It was not a feather. It was a small bundle of yellow hair. Platinum blond to be precise. And that was when he realised why the ring looked familiar. Draco Malfoy used to wear that ring. He has worn in for three years before Harry was on the run. He wore it that day in the Room of Requirements and he was wearing it when hermione punched him. It looked like Hermione was right.

 

\------------------------

 

It was not often that she found herself alone in the house, but Lord Potter said that he had something to do and went out before they even had breakfast. Whenever Narcissa was alone in the house, she found herself sitting in front of the room in the second floor. She still did not know what was in there and she tried to ask him once. She wanted to know why she felt the way she did whenever she neared it. He told her that it was off limits and that when the time came to search this particular room, he will do it himself. She did not need to worry herself. She can search any other room, but this one will remain locked to her. She tried to tell him that the room felt foreboding, but he did not listen and told her to stop talking about the room. It was the only time she saw him as cross as he was, other than the time she tried to talk about him being the Master of Death. It appears that there are a few topics that were not open for discussion, and whatever was inside this room was one of them. She tried to tell him about the feeling she had when she walked in front of the room, but he told her not to worry about it.

 

She heard him arrive shortly after she has finished searching the assigned part of the house that day, but she stayed where she was. He had told her that she did not need to greet him once he arrived and that she did not need to heed the link when she felt that he was looking for her. He was not at all like she expected. He was treating her like a guest and she was not one. If she was being polite about it, she would call herself a servant, but she knew that she was only a step above a slave. Slaves did not gain anything in return of their service, but she gained protection. It was an indentured service, only there was no end of contract in sight.

 

She heard him go into his office. It only took a little while but she suddenly felt the bond calling out for her. She knew she was being summoned, but he had told her that he will send for her if he needed her. She was conflicted, and the summons only grew stronger. In all her days in his service, she never felt it this strongly. She did  not know what to do. The longer she waited and considered, the stronger it felt. She decided that she will not wait any longer. She went to his office and knocked on the door. She heard no answer, but the feeling was still there. She decided that he will just have to tell her to ignore it once more. God knows that he has been repeating himself to her a lot.

 

Once she opened the door and saw the room, she was appalled. And scared. He looked angry. She suddenly wished that she hadn’t ignored his instructions. There were papers everywhere on the floor, a broken glass was by his feet and he was standing with his side to the door. To her. She was about to close the door when he turned his head  around and looked at her. He was holding a box in one hand, and the other was clenched around something.

“I apologize. I know you told me to ignore it but I just felt the--” She stopped mid sentence. She really wanted to leave, but she thought she saw something familiar. Something was dangling from his clenched hand. It looked like a chain. But when it caught her eyes and she looked closer, she recognized it. It was her Draco’s ring. She remembered when she took him to Borgin and Burkes on his thirteenth birthday and asked him to pick something he liked. He picked that ring and she had it enchanted so that it will always fit him. He never took it off. She knew it was his because it was a unique design. It was a motif of a dragon’s head and a serpent's head. He told her that he liked it because of his house and his name. It called to him. He never took it off. He wore it to school and he wore it in the summers. His father didn’t like it and told her that she should have taken him to Gringott’s instead and shown him the family vaults. He could have picked anything from there, but he was already attached to it. He never took it off. She did not understand, he never took it off. Her son was dead and he never took it off. What was it doing in her master’s hand? He never took it off.

 

“He never took it off.”

“What?”

“Where did you get that ring?”

“Where did I-- what?”

“Where did you get that ring!”  She yelled before she could compose herself. She regretted it instantly. She did not want to suffer for an outburst, but she also needed to know. She had to be smart about this, he did not have to tell her anything. He did not have to answer any of her questions. But he was holding her son's ring and she needed to know how it got there. He never took it off. She composed herself quickly.

“I apologize. Please forgive me. It is just that he never took it off.” And she was suddenly crying. It all came back to her. She had no right to grief. He may have been her dead son once, but not anymore. What was his is not hers. No matter what Lord Potter says, she was no longer a Malfoy. And her son, though dead, was no longer her son. She wanted to leave. She wanted to lock herself in her room and cry for everything she lost. But she couldn’t. She had to be dismissed. And she had yelled at him. The only man trying to help her and the only man with power over her. “He never took it off.”

“Narcissa, you need to calm down. I need to speak with you but you need to calm down first.” He was trying to reassure her, but she was fully crying now. She realised that she kept repeating herself  “He never took it off he never took it off.”

He took her hand in his and put it on his chest. “You need to take deep breaths. Breathe with me, Narcissa.” He said and proceeded to breathe deeply for her sake. It took a while but she settled down eventually.

“This arrived for you the day you came. It must have been sent to you, but by the time it arrived, the ritual must have already been in effect, because it was delivered to me. I tried to give it to you but was distracted, I apologize. I only remembered it today and was about to give it to you. Please forgive me for opening it. I just had to be sure of something first.” He tried to explain as simply as he could. “I will leave you with it for now. When you have calmed down enough, please go to the kitchen. I will be waiting for you there. There is something that we need to discuss.” And with that, he left his own office to give her space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“My son may be alive.” Said Narcissa after Harry told her what he has learned that day. She was still clutching the bundle of hair and she was wearing the chain with the necklace around her neck. Harry insisted on doing some diagnostic spells on it, but nothing was amiss. It really was just a ring on a chain, no curses.  
“We are not sure. As far as we know, this could be a trick on their part. We need to be sure first before we can do anything. And I have already told you, if he really is alive, he already has people who are willing to help him. And Hermione is not the only one.” He tried to reassure her.  
“And why would she help him? I am grateful that you seem to be invested in this, but I am sure that the only reason she wants to be involved in this is to make sure that he is dead. I am not a fool Mr. Potter. I know who she is and I know what happened to her in my own home. And I also know how powerful she is. How powerful her word is.” She said vehemently.  
“I know that you do not know her personally, but I advise you to take care how you speak about her. She is family and she is the one who sat me down and talked to me at length about your son and his prospects if he really was alive. She was also the one who noticed that something might have happened to you and was planning to build a case on your behalf against whoever it was that must have tricked you. She thought that she would have to convince me to help you and that I may not support her in that and was willing to go against me on that front. You may not have a lot of friends that are willing to help you Mrs. Malfoy, but Hermione Granger is one of them. She doesn't care about what your son did to her in the past and she is not one to hold grudges. We were at war and if everyone did that, we wouldn’t have been able to rebuild anything. She only cares that if he is alive, then he needs help and we need to find out where he is first. She is the one who tried to warn me about all of that, ages ago. The only reason I did not do anything about it is that you arrived at the same day.” He realised belatedly that he stood up when he was talking and his voice was getting louder with each sentence. He tried to calm himself down. He did not like it when people judged other people without knowing the details. Hermione has been working on it for a long time, and he hated the idea that her efforts were not appreciated by those who were concerned. He knew that she wouldn’t mind. She’d say that she was not doing it for the credit, but he still did not like it.  
“I apologize.” she said after a brief pause. “She must have been working on this for a while… I… I just want my son… he must have been through a lot. I am sure that she will be helpful, my lord. I am thankull. I really am.”  
“It’s fine. She’s not the only one who will help, Narcissa. I will do whatever I can and we will get to the bottom of this.”

After that she excused herself. His mind kept wandering back to that ring and the bundle of hair. How did they get their hands on them? Was he really alive? And why would they send these to his mother? Did they want something from her? There was no note or letter with the package. They did not say anything and this was what worried him. They must have their reasons.

When he returned to his office to do what he had originally intended before he found the ring, he was not really surprised by what he found. It was the invitation Hermione mentioned. It reminded him of those coins they used by Dumbledre’s Army. it was a large coin. One side had the same motif as the ring. A dragon’s head and a serpent’s head back to back. The other side just had a number. “Lot #5”. And below it there was a number that kept changing “100000 - 100500 - 100200 - 100400 - 100600 - 100300”. He did not know what those meant, but he had to find out. He just hoped to do it in time. He still had no idea when that auction they talked about will be held and whether Draco will be there or not, if he was alive.  
He decided to send for an expert. There may be someone out there who knew, and if there were, then he knew exactly where to look. He sent a letter to Borgin and Burkes, saying that he wanted to speak with one of the employees the next morning. He may not like that place, but it had a reputation of knowing whenever there was an auction, and they also dealt with various artefacts. They were bound to have someone who can figure out what the information on that coin meant, and maybe even know about the auction and where it will be held. And when.

He sent a letter to Hermione as well, detailing what has happened and telling her again that he will support her in any capacity she required, and informing her that he has sent for someone to see the coin and that he will relay any information he receives.  
He also urged her to tell him if anything happens and that he wished to be updated step by step.

When he went upstairs later that evening, he found Narcissa in the hallway. He thought that she’d be asleep by now and was surprised to see her sitting on the ground in the hallway of the second floor. She was sitting in front of the door of his least favorite room in the house, with her back to the opposite wall.  
“What are you doing here?”  
She stood up in a quick motion and turned to look at him.  
“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep. And I-”  
“What are you doing in front of this room?”  
“Oh! oh. Nothing really. I just find myself sitting here a lot lately. I assure you, I was not trying to enter this room. You told me not to.” she was never this flustered.  
“And why are you sitting here?”  
“Well, I tried telling you before. I know you warded this room in particular, but the longer I stay here, it gets clearer. There is something else surrounding this room other than your wards.”  
“Of course there is. This room is not empty, you know. It’s what’s inside that has residual magic. This is why i don’t want anyone here. I am trying to undo a spell and it has taken a lot of time. No progress, but a lot of time.”  
“Have you been in there recently?”  
“No. why do you ask?” He asked, confused.  
“Well, I am not trying to impose or anything. But I have mentioned before that it feels sinister. Something in this room is not right. The more I look, the more I feel it.”  
“I can't do anything about that now. Today has been a long day. Tomorrow morning I have somewhere to be and I will be busy. In the evening, I will check this room myself. In the meantime, we will continue with the sweep as planned. Nothing has changed, as long as we do not have any evidence.”  
“Yes, Mr. Potter”  
“Good night, Mrs. Malfoy.”  
“Good night, Mr. Potter.”  
He retreated to his room but she stayed where she was. Something was preventing her from leaving her spot.  
She spent the entire night alternating between going through what happened that day and thinking about what may be in that room. She felt useless. She had nothing to bargain with should they find her son. She kept going through all the possible alternatives.  
They may find him, but he can be dying. They may never find him. He may really be dead. They may find him and take him away from her. She was no longer a Malfoy, they may not recognize her relation to him. He may be taken into custody, after all, he has escaped capture. The worst alternative for her was that he may really be alive but she’d never see him again. Someone else may get their hands on him and she’d not even know who. That was why she was in front of that room. Searching for anything to keep her mind away from all those nightmares.  
She realised that, again, her only hope was Mr. Potter. He has promised to help, and she did not understand his motives. Why would he? And why would Hermione Granger of all people be willing to help him? She was tired.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry’s day was unproductive. The visit to Borgin and Burkes turned out to be useless. Let alone that he really hated that place. When he arrived there that morning, someone was waiting for him. Apparently, they were under the impression that he was buying something. They had displays everywhere laid out especially for his visit. It ranged from accessories to instruments and even statues. When he told Mr. Jacobs -the representative who was waiting for him- that he was not there to buy, he immediately assumed that he was there to sell. He got into a spiel about how they will guarantee the best price for whatever he was selling and that they were his best option.  
Harry was fed up very quickly, he wanted answers and Mr. Jacobs was not giving him any chance to even start asking.  
“I’m sorry, I know how reputable your establishment is, Mr. Jacobs, but I am not here to deal.”  
“I assure you, Mr. Potter, we are your best option if you are considering selling some of the famed artefacts in the black estate. I already have buyers for some of the well known possessions in that estate in particular. You know how coveted they are.”  
“Yes Mr. Jacobs, I know.” Harry tried to say without sounding very annoyed. He got letters from the same establishment every month telling him that whenever he wished to sell anything, they would be relieved to take these items in their off is hands and that he would not have to look very far for a buyer. “I am only here for a consultation.”  
“Um. a consultation? Of course, Mr. Potter. Whatever you need. You know that we pride ourselves on our collections and our knowledge. Whatever you need, Mr. Potter.” He tried to not show his disappointment, but was not very successful.  
“Thank you. But we need to be somewhere private, not here.” Ther were using the front desk and it was making Harry nervous. He did not want anyone to know about his involvement with anything.  
“I assure you Mr. Potter. We value our clients’ trust and confidence. You have nothing to worry about here at Borgin and Burkes.” He said with the same smile he has been sporting since Harry’s arrival.  
“Fine, then. I need to ask about an auction.” He wanted to get this over with.  
“Then we’ll definitely be able to help.” he said while opening a large ledger that was sitting in one of the drawers. “If you could just be more specific, then I’d be able to find what you need.” he started looking through the pages for what he needed. He found it and started asking Harry for the specifics.  
“Well, I do not know the date or the location, which is why I am here. All I have is an invitation and some rumors about who exactly is holding it.”  
“That may be a bit difficult, Mr. Potter. What sort of invitation, exactly? And how did you acquire it?” Harry did not like the look on his face. It was something greedy.  
“Well, I am sure you’d understand why I can’t disclose that.” He was trying to think about what he will say next. He did not want to say more than he needed. All they cared about here is profit and he knew of their clientele and their reputation. He did not want to endanger his plan or to loose his chance of knowing any details. “I can show you the invitation. What I gathered was that it was a portkey for the auction event itself.”  
He made to give the coin to him, but once Mr. Jacobs saw it, his whole demeanor changed. He straightened in his seat and his face got whiter. His grip on the ledger only got tighter and he made no movement for the coin. Harry ended up laying it on the desk between them. He composed himself quickly and looked closely at it without touching it.  
“Umm.. I… I apologize, Mr. Potter. I’m afraid I can’t help you. I have never seen anything like this. It… it seems to ba a trick Mr. Potter. I am not even sure that this has anything to do with an auction.” He backed away from the desk and the continued. “All I can say is that you are better off not knowing. I am sorry that we could not help you here at Borgin and Burkes, we hope that we have not lost you as a potential client, Mr. Potter. Have a nice day.”  
Harry thought that it was weird, he obviously knew something. He was not good at hiding it. He also knew that they wanted him as a client. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that it was big. Huge, even. He recalled leaving quickly afterwards and heading back home. He was as frustrated as ever, but he also had a bad feeling. That man, Mr. Jacobs, obviously knew something. And they did not want him to find out what exactly that was.  
When he arrived there, he found Narcissa waiting for him by the door. She looked nervous. She told him that a house elf was sent and was requesting entry for it’s master. When she asked it who that was, the house elf told her that it was not allowed to tell anyone other than him. Harry really wanted to be left alone. He was not in the mood to entertain any guests, and he had no business with anyone who has not been granted access already. Still, something told him that this might be important. If anyone needed him, they’d normally send to his office, not his home. This seemed urgent, and whoever that was, they had the gall to send a house elf first. That was bold of them. He wanted to know what all that was about, exactly. He went to his office, where the house elf was waiting for him.  
It insisted on being alone with him, so he had to dismiss Mrs. Malfoy.  
“Oh, Lord Potter,” It bowed deeply. “It is an honour, sir.”  
Harry noted that it’s speech was unlike any house elf he has ever met. It also did not look like any house elf he has ever met. Even it’s clothes were taken care of. It looked sophisticated, for a house elf.  
“My name is Taldy, and I am here to request an audience with my master. He apologizes for not being here himself, but he understands if you do not wish to grant him access to your house. He knows how much you value that right and wishes to not violate it.”  
“And who exactly is your master?” Harry asked. Whoever sent Taldy was rich. Very rich. To have a house elf as trained as him. And he must also be very smart. How he worded that request and how it stressed on the fact that Harry was the one in control and that he was not imposing in any way. He must also really want that audience.  
“I proudly serve Master Zabini, Lord Potter.” Taldy said. And he looked proud.  
“Zabini? Blaise Zabini?” Harry couldn’t recall ever speaking to him outside the formalities. What would he want with him and what was so urgent that he had to send a house elf?  
“Yes, Lord Potter. What may I tell him your response is?”  
“Did he say when exactly he needed that audience?” Harry asked, still thinking about the fact that he had nothing to do with Blaise Zabini.  
“Right away, Lord Potter. He said that it was urgent, but that he can come at your earliest convenience.”  
This sounded serious.  
“Well, now is convenient. If it is really that urgent, tell him that I can meet him now. Here.”  
“Thank you, Lord Potter. He is thankful.” Taldy said as he bowed again and then Harry heard the telltale POP! Of a house elf apparating. What would Blaise Zabini of all people want with Harry?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Harry only had time to alert Narcissa that a guest is coming over and that she didn’t need to be so worried. She looked on edge when he tried to tell her that.  It made him nervous, but he didn’t know why.

“Is everything fine, Narcissa?”

“y...yes , Mr. Potter. It’s just. Was that a Zabini house elf?”

“How did you know that?”

“Well, they are not that hard to miss. And my son was friends with Blaise Zabini. Once you see their house elves, you’d know them anywhere.” She looked distracted. Probably thinking about the reason the elf was sent here, not unlike Harry himself.

“Well, apparently Blaise Zabini wants an audience with me. He should arrive any moment now. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine before I go meet with him.” Harry said. “Are you sure you are fine? I’m sorry, we did not have a chance to talk after I returned.”

“Everything is fine, Mr. Potter. I.. I’ll leave you to your guest now. Should you require anything, I’ll be upstairs. There are only two more rooms left on the second floor.”

“Thank you, Narcissa. I appreciate it.”

She just bowed awkwardly in response and left.

 

Well, no time like the present. When Harry re-entered his office, his guest was there. He was standing with his back to the door. He was standing with his back straight, hands behind his back and was looking straight ahead. At first glance, Harry thought he looked comfortable. At ease. But once he heard him and turned around, for a brief moment, Harry caught a glimpse of multiple warring emotions. The most prominent one was worry. Blaise Zabini’s face went from worried to apprehensive to worried again before it closed off. Once he was in control of it, he looked friendly. He had an easy smile and a confident stance. When he spoke next, he sounded confident. Still at ease.

 

“Lord Potter! Thank you for agreeing to this. I am not sure you remember, but we went to Hogwarts together. Same year.” He then offered his hand.

They shook hands and Harry went to walk around the desk, to where his chair was.

“Of course, Mr. Zabini. I remember you. Although we have never spoken, unfortunately. What can I do for you?” He said before he reached his chair and offered the one on the other side of the desk to him. Harry felt that this was a formal visit. Not one that should be held in an informal setting. Which is why he did not correct him when he called him Lord Potter.

“I am sure we can both help each other, here. I must regretfully inform you that I was the reason your visit to Borgin and Burkes went the way it did. I apologize.”

“Excuse me?” Harry tried really hard to control his temper. He needed all the information he can get. He had no time to think that someone was behind what happened or what Mr. Jacobs was hiding. He knew that he looked afraid when he saw the coin, but he had no time to think about anything that happened before Narcissa told him that a house elf was waiting for him. He was angry and anxious. Mr. Zabini obviously knew something. And when he got a chance to see him at first, he looked worried. This may be it. He could learn more about the situation.

“Am I to assume that Mr. Jacobs actually knew what I was asking about? And how do you know about my visit?” He asked in a controlled voice, he still needed to know more.

 

Mr. Zabini cleared his throat and talked after a short while. ”No, he really did not know anything, other than to rebuff anyone who was asking about that particular coin. He wasn’t even told to contact me. As for how I know, I am a silent partner of that establishment. Family heritage. Which I do not intend to make public, Lord Potter.” He sounded sincere. But he did not answer any of the questions Harry had. “Imagine Mr. Jacobs’ surprise when none other than Harry Potter himself walks into Borgin and Burkes and asks about the one thing that he can’t answer. He then contacted me and told me the moment you left. I came here as soon as I could. I am sorry for how it all went down. I am here to answer any questions you might have.” He was looking at Harry with an open face. He looked like he was really there to answer his questions. But why would Blaise Zabini have any answers?

“Are you the one holding that auction?” He asked coolly.

Mr. Zabini’s face fell. “If you already know about this auction, then how could you think that I would do that?” He took a minute to compose himself again. “No. you and I already know who is holding it.”

“Well, I have an idea.”

“Your idea is sound. Your sources are correct.”

Harry felt that there is no need to confirm. He already knew who, he just wanted to know when.

“What do you wish to know?”

“What can you tell me?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get that coin?”

“I mind. You came here to answer my questions. Why do you not want anyone knowing about this?” He was getting tired of this game. It’s been a long time since he had to deal with that infamous Slytherin elusiveness.

“Fair enough. I have reason to believe that a friend of mine that has been presumed dead for years is alive. I also have reason to believe that if anybody knew that, they would want him. He is being held against his will in a hellish situation, and if the wrong people got him, it will be worse. I want to help him. And I can’t do it alone. I know there is no one that will be willing to help him. And I also can’t just stand by and let the wrong people get their hands on him. He deserves better than what he got and I intend to help him. As for why I came here, well, I came here to ask you to leave it alone.” He looked determined. He really wanted Harry to just drop it.

“Leave it alone?”

“Yes. you have nothing to gain by this. If you get involved, then the whole of Wizarding Britain gets involved. The situation is too complicated for that. I need to do this alone. And your involvement will only complicate things. I am so close to the end, I need to do this.”

If he really was talking about Draco, if he really was alive, this was a good thing. Blaise Zabini may be able to help them. Or they may both be able to help each other. Harry decided to be as straightforward as he could. He needs all the help he can get and Mr. Zabini appeared to be offering.

“Draco Malfoy.” As soon as he said the name, he knew he was right. Mr. Zabini sat up in his chair and looked at Harry with apprehension.

“You know?”

“Why do you not want me involved?”

  
“Well, everybody knows about the history you two had. And you are the champion of the people. They will sure take your side. He doesn’t deserve this. I am not saying that you should change your stance on that matter, I just want it to be done quietly. I intend to get him and he will never bother anyone again.”

  
“My stance? What do you think that is?”

“That you think he deserves whatever happens to him. That once you buy him, he will be shipped to the ministry to await trial for crimes that he had payed for tenfold. He doesn’t deserve this. That is why I am here. To talk to you before anything is done and before matters get worse.”

“Well, you did not need to.” He knew he sounded irritable, but what he heard just made him angrier.

“Please, Lord Potter. He does not deserve this.”

“You said something about buying him. Are you certain that he will be auctioned?”

It looked like it pained him to answer, but he did anyway. ”Yes. He is lot#5. The main attraction, if you will.”

“And you know when and where it will be held?”

“No one knows where. The invitation itself is a portkey to get you there. For security reasons.”

“When?”

“Soon. The date will show on the invitation when it nears.”

“And you think that, what? That I’ll just buy him to make him pay? All things considered, Draco was not even one of the bad guys. Granted, he could have chosen a side earlier, but what is done is done.”

“What?”

“The only reason I came asking about it is because I want to help. Not because I want him to face trial or pay for what he did when we were terrorized children. It was war. I, myself am not proud of some of the things I’d done.”

“You’ll help? How?”  There was disbelief in place of apprehension.

“I’m still not sure, but if you have any ideas, I will listen.”

“How do you know about this in the first place?”

“Hermione Granger’s office brought this to my attention. She is also the one who gave me the invitation.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because she wants to help. And because I can help, we just don’t know how we can.”

“Your involvement will sure make things easier, Lord Potter.” He was back to his former attitude. All business and friendly smiles.

“If we really are to work together on this, there is someone I would like you to meet. Someone that will undoubtedly appreciate all of what you’re doing, Mr. Zabini.”

He looked at him questioningly. Harry wanted Narcissa to not feel like she was alone in this. There was confirmation that her son was alive and that there were other people who were willing to help him as well. Help her.

  
  
  


_________  
  


 

She was about to leave the room she was working in when she saw it. A beautiful stag. She knew Lord Potter told her that he would send a patronus for her whenever he needed her, but she still expected to feel the summons anyway. It never came. He must have been practicing to control it that way. It still amazed her, how much he cared about the little details.

When she approached his office, the door was closed and he was standing outside. He looked to be waiting for her.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, Narcissa. Blaise Zabini is still in there. He may be able to help me, but I want you to meet him.”

“Help you? How?” Was he there on official Ministry business? Or to help Lord Potter with the house? She did not like this. She did not want to embarrass him in front of his guest, but he apparently wanted her to meet him. So meet him she would. “Of course, Mr. Potter. Sorry.” She did not want him to think that she was refusing his request. He never asked for much, but she did not want to appear defiant. She was glad that he decided to help her and did not want him to change his mind.

“He’s waiting for you, I haven’t told him about anything. He doesn’t even know that he’ll be meeting you. But I think that him seeing you will help.” So, he wanted to boast in front of Mr. Zabini. It was of no matter. She’ll meet him and she will do whatever it took to please Lord Potter. Like always. Never mind that this was the first time he was asking for anything of the sort. She knew she thought the same things when he told her to meet Mr. Longbottom and it turned out to be different. But Mr. Longbottom was one of Lord Potter’s friends and a confidante. As for Mr. Zabini, Lord Potter was surprised by his visit. This was not the same situation.

He mentioned for her to enter the office and she took a deep breath before doing so. She didn’t notice that he closed the door behind her and did not enter. She was busy trying to think about why he would want her to meet Mr. Zabini.

The moment she entered, she saw him and remembered all the times she saw him with her son. All the times they spent together at Malfoy Manor. All the photos Draco sent home from school, of his friends. Blaise Zabini was in most of them and it pained her heart to see a physical reminder of what she has lost. Of her son. His innocence. His happiness.

She could tell that he was confused. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and he stood up from his chair and walked towards her slowly. Like he didn’t even realise that he was doing so. She did not know what he intended to do once he reached her, but she decided to do what was safest. When he stood a few steps in front of her she bowed her head slightly and greeted him.

“Mr. Zabini. Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. How can I help you?” she was surprised with how confident she sounded.

“Mrs. Malfoy? What are you doing here? How are you here?” He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She did not know if she was allowed to tell him or not. She did not ask Lord Potter before she entered the room. This was stressing her out and she needed to think quickly.

“I currently live here, Mr. Zabini.”

“I thought you were dead! How are you here and why have you never answered any of my letters?”

“Letters? I.. I apologize, I was not made aware about any letters.” she was getting nervous. She knew that any letters addressed to her will never reach her. She hadn’t been to Malfoy Manor for quite some time, even before coming here. So if they were sent during that time, they would still be there. She did not know what happened to any correspondences sent to her after she performed the ritual. Save for the ring she was currently wearing around her neck.

“Made aware? By whom?” He now looked to be angry. She did not want that.

“Well, you see. I.. I haven’t been to Malfoy Manor in a long while. And even now, I did not get any letters. Lord Potter must have missed them or been too busy to refer them to me.” She did not want to say that there was a third alternative. That Lord Potter did receive them, but decided to not tell her. It was well within his rights, but she has been with him long enough to know that he would at least tell her. She liked to think that she knew him slightly better than when she first arrived. That does not mean that she did not know how to deal with her current situation.

“What does he have to do with any of that? And why are you here in the first place?”

“I… well, Lord Potter has graciously accepted to allow me to be in his protection. I am grateful and..” She knew she sounded like a broken record, but she did not know what else to do. He interrupted her.

“Protection from what? And why did you suddenly disappear all of a sudden? There was no trace of you. I tried to reach you.”

“I… I currently am under Lord Potter’s protection, Mr. Zabini.” She really needed to be done with this meeting. She wished that Lord Potter was there.

“Mrs. Malfoy, are you being threatened? Does he hold something over you? If you need any help, you can tell me. I promise, I did not know where you were all this time, but I can help.”

“No! No, Mr. Zabini. No help is needed. I came here of my own volition. I can assure you that Mast... that Lord Potter has been nothing but gracious and kind.” She was talking too quickly to be believable, but she wanted him to know that she was there willingly. She did not want this meeting to affect his dealings with Lord Potter in a negative way. She hoped that Mr. Zabini hadn’t caught her almost-slip-up.

He may have. The moment she stopped talking, he strode quickly towards her and stood right in front of her. He took out his wand and waved it between them in a quick motion. A tendril of silver smoke came out of the wand and flew towards her. She knew what it was. She used that spell many times on Draco when he was younger. It was something parents used when their children were tired. Or too exhausted. Children were prone to over exertion due to accidental magic, their magical core will sometimes be emptied too quickly. It was a way of quickly recharging it with just enough to help them regain their strength. She knew what Mr. Zabini was doing. When this spell was normally done, that tendril of smoke would be seen surrounding her and then clinging to her before it would be absorbed by her. She knew what would happen. She knew that due to her current situation, instead, it would be blocked. It would not reach her. It would disappear before it even made contact with her. The core Mr. Zabini was trying to detect, was no longer hers. No longer governed by her will. But seeing it actually happen was worse than she imagined. She was struck by what she saw and she kept staring at the place where it disappeared intently. Like it would magically reappear. Like this was all just a dream. Wishful thinking.

She did not realize that Mr. Zabini saw what she saw before he spoke in a whisper. His mouth was close to her ear and she could see that he was clenching his hand around his wand. He appeared angry and she did not know what to do.

“I will help. I will get you out of here. I have to leave now, but I promise you I will be back. He has no right to do this to you. I know that there is nothing you can do, but I will help you. You have my word.”

And with that he headed for the door.

Before he reached it, it was opened from outside and Lord Potter entered the room. Looking angrier than she ever saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd . It's 2 am.

Harry knew he left them alone to give her privacy, but he did not give Zabini any indication that it was acceptable for him to raise a wand in his house. Blaise Zabini violated a right granted to him out of good will and it infuriated Harry. It was not the logical thing to do for him to just leave his guest with Mrs. Malfoy alone, but he wanted to give her privacy. He did not have to, but he wanted her to have that. She may want to speak to their guest about her son, or about anything else that she wanted, and he did not want her to worry about his presence. It was none of his business, whatever she wanted to say to anyone. Given their situation, in the politest terms, she was his ward. He knew that he did not have to give her that, but he did anyway.

 

As for their esteemed guest, Mr. Zabini decided that it was perfectly fine to send a house elf in place of a missive, to arrive practically  unannounced, to decide to visit Harry in his home -somewhere privately his and not in the ministry-, thus agreeing to conform to that situation. And to top it all off, he came here thinking to tell Harry what to do, and tried to hide things from him under the guise of answering his questions. And then once he was left alone with Mrs. Malfoy, not only did he raise his wand in Harry’s home without permission, he also performed a spell on Mrs. Malfoy. A spell that involved her. Harry knew that because while he was standing in the hallway, he felt it. It was probably the first time he felt the link Mrs. Malfoy was always talking about. He hated that it was there, but the fact that Mr. Zabini did that in the first place took precedence on all the things that annoyed him. 

 

What he felt was mild, like a small nudge. But he felt it clearly. It was like what was relayed to him was not the spell itself, but the description of it. Or the impression. Something was trying to reach Narcissa’s core. Without her permission. This is what made him angry the most. She has had enough. She did not need that. She came to him to protect her. She came to him so that what happened to her may never happen again, and she paid dearly for that protection. And he agreed. He was failing her and it happened in his own home.

 

He barged into the office and he saw his guest standing right next to her and he was probably heading for the door. His wand was in his hand and it only served to make Harry angrier. The audacity of the whole situation.

 

The moment he stepped into the office, Mr. Zabini stopped in his tracks and Narcissa turned around to look at him. She looked afraid. Terrified even. And it only made him angrier. 

 

She started to talk, but he paid her no mind. He was still focused on Mr. Zabini.

“My... Lord Potter. Nothing happened. I swear. I did not tell him anything.”

“Get out.” He was talking to her but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was getting angrier with each passing second and he did not want her to be there to witness it. He wanted her to leave.

 

Blaise probably thought that he was talking to him, as he made to move for the door again, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He found that he could not move, like he was immobilized. The only thing he could apparently move was his eyes. Which were looking at harry with such hatred.

 

“Not you.” Harry said in a cool voice. He was never this  angry. But the more he thought about the fact that someone decided it was perfectly acceptable to raise their wand in his home, and use a spell like that on someone in his protection, the angrier he got. He has worked so hard to make this place what it was. It took him years to be able to feel safe in his own home, after many alteration to his wards. After a long time of allowing no guests to visit him. After a year of being on the run in a cramped tent with two other fugitives. He suddenly had a big place for himself and he imagined enemies everywhere. He knew that privacy was no longer easy for him anywhere, and his home became the only place he could be himself without being judged or watched. Without worrying about what people wanted from him. He worked hard to make this place what it was now, and this was an insult to him.

 

Narcissa was still in place and she looked worried and scared.

 

“My lord, if you will, if I could just…” she tried to raise her voice so he could hear her but he only wanted her to leave before the situation could get worse.

“Leave, please, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“If you would only…”. Her voice was shaking by that point but she was still standing where she was.

“Now.” He was still looking at Zabini. He didn’t care if he sounded furious. He was.

“As you wish, My Lord.” she finally said, and headed towards the door. She brushed by him on her way out and he could see that she really was scared. Which only served to make him angrier. How dare he.

 

The moment she was no longer in the room and the door was closed, Harry cast another silent spell and Blaise Zabini was able to move again. Before he could make any use of his newfound freedom, his wand flew in the air and floated towards where Harry was sitting behind his desk.

 

Harry effortlessly caught it when it neared him and looked at where Mr. Zabini was standing, silently. Almost daringly. Mr. Zabini on his part was nowhere near calm himself. He was looking at Harry with such rage.

 

There was so much tension in the room but no one did anything. Harry did not care what was on Mr. Zabini’s mind. He only cared about what had just happened. By the time Mr. Zabini moved in his place and stood facing Harry, Harry was tired of the silence.

 

“That was a huge mistake, Mr. Zabini.” He said as calmly as he could, given the circumstances.

“I never thought you, of all people, would be this monstrous.” He said with vitriol.

 

Harry decided to not deign to answer that. Instead, he addressed what had happened.

“What gave you the right?”

 

“What gave me the right? What gave YOU the right!” he was basically yelling by that point and Harry decided that he would have none of it.

 

“I do not care for your tone Mr. Zabini. And I certainly did not condone your actions. In MY home. On someone in MY protection.”

 

“You call this protection? This is low. Even for you. You had no right and I’m certainly not helping you any longer. The mother was not enough so you want the son as well! Is that it?” He was panting by the end but there was nothing he could do. And no wand to do anything with. “I will report this. I will make sure that she ends up somewhere else and that you never see her or her son again.”

 

“And what gives you the right? You know that I can have you jailed for what you did? By all means, report it and I will have you burried in trials.  You came into my home. You raised your wand in my home without my permission and you performed a spell on her without consent.”

 

“The fact that you think I should ask for your consent is sickening. This has nothing to do with you.”

  
Harry was getting angrier by the minute. He decided to forego decorum for now. He had to get his point across.

 

“HERS! What gave you the right to perform a spell this intimate on someone else, someone who hasn’t seen you or interacted with you in what is probably years, without their consent! I know I was the one who set up this meeting in the first place, but that does not mean that it was acceptable!” Harry was nowhere near finished. “The fact that you raised your wand in the first place gives me the right to retailate. This is not something I take lightly. But to do this to her? Mrs. Malfoy has been through enough. I gave her my word that I will protect her and being here was part of that. Being here meant that what has just happened will never happen and what you did was unacceptable.”

 

“Are you mocking her right now? Calling her a Malfoy when you know damn well she is not anymore? You really are something else. And here I was, just a tool in your plan to inflict more pain on her for her family’s mistakes. You know her son has paid dearly for those, right? And now you seek to take everything away from both of them.” Mr. Zabini actually looked sickened.

 

“Do you even hear yourself? Did you even hear me? She’s a Malfoy. She’s a Black. She is in my protection and she paid dearly for it. She did not have to. Everyone knows that I owe her my life but she refused to collect. The least I can to is to give her the protection and safety she gave up everything for. And here you are, thinking that you have any right to interfere or that your opinion on any of it even matters. She is a Malfoy and what is done is done. I thought that she would appreciate knowing that someone else out there has her son’s best interest at heart, but rest assured that you will never be in contact with either of them again. She’ll be the one to decide if she wants anything to do with you or not. She’ll be the one to decide if she wants your help or not. She’ll be the one to decide if you’re ever welcome here or not. I certainly never will, but this is her home as well, and she has that right. As for her son, I will do everything I can to get him. And I can do a lot.” Harry was trying very hard to not do anything that she might not agree with, but it was his home as well. “Now, I have things to do and this meeting has gone long enough. You have overstaued your welcome. I do not want any more missives from you or any more unannounced visits. This will neve happen again. As for your wand, it will be waiting for you at the ministry. I will not give it to you in my home. You do not have that right. Just be thankful that it will only be waiting for you there to collect and not to be tried for tresspassing.” Harry said as a dissmissal and Mr. Zabini was smart enough to act on it. He walked briskly towards the exit and eft.

 

As soon as he was gone, Harry sent an owl with a letter and the wand to the Ministry and went in search for Mrs. Malfoy. He wanted to make sure she was fine. He found her in the kitchen. She was sitting in one of the chairs around the table and she looked exhausted. It looked like she did not hear him approach. Once he was near enough, he coughed lightly just to let her know he was there.

She stood up so quickly, it surprised him.

 

______

 

She knew that whenever she was expecting something from Lord Potter, he did the complete opposite. It was something that drained her. It always made her nervous. But she was getting better at predicting him. But right now, she did not even know what to expect.

 

She did not know why he was this angry in the first place. She wanted him to know that she did not say anything. She did not know what the nature of his relationship with Mr. Zabini was but the last thing she wanted was to embarrass him infront of a guest. And she did not know if she wass even allowed to tell him about the nature of their relationship. He had the right to tell whoever he wished and to involve whoever he wished but she did not. And Mr. Zabini knew without her telling him. What could she have done? He raised his wand so quickly and he did not give her any chance to stop him. He knew what he was looking for. That was her mistake. She felt like she was the one who gave him all the clues he needed. She did not mean to but it happened anyway. 

 

She has long since stopped crying but she did not know what will happen to her now. She had to admit that for a second there she was scared. But it was nowhere near as scared as she was, waiting for it to be over and for Lord Potter to decide what to do with her. She just hoped that the damage done was not enough for him to cast her out. This was something she feared and something that was always looming above her. Like a dark cloud. Whenever she had a moment to herself, she’d think of it and how it could happen any moment. Well, he certainly had enough reason now. But she was a Malfoy. God knows she has forsaken that name but she was lucky enough to keep it. She will deal with whatever came in a way that befits that name. She was a Malfoy once and she will respect that.

 

She did not hear him enter the kitchen. She was surprised with his cough and she knew he did it for her sake. She stood up and faced him and he still looked angry. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to ask about what will happen to her. She wanted to ask about Mr. Zabini. But all that came out of her mouth was “I did not tell him.”

 

He looked at her for a moment and then walked slowy around the table to sit in his usual chair. He still looked angry, but his features softened a bit. He looked at her and she just stood there. It was another moment before he motioned for her to sit once more. 

 

She found that she could not. She wanted him to know that she did not betray his wishes and that she did not do anything behind his back. “My Lord, I did not say anything! I swear. I cannot lie to you, you know I cannot. But I- I can take Veritaserum. You have to believe me. Not- no- you do not have to do anything, I know. But I - Believe me. I did not say anything.” she was hysterical by that point and she was finding it harder to breath.

 

“Breathe, Mrs. Malfoy. You do not have to worry.” he said as a cup of water was placed in front of her. “Drink.”

 

Well, she was the one who suggested Veritaserum. Her trapidition must have showed on her face.

 

“It’s just water.”

 

She drank. It was cold and it helped her a bit.

 

When she was calm again, she repeated, “I did not tell him anything.” everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him with his wand. She saw the light fading and she felt the dissappointment all over again. Knowing it was not the same as the feeling she got when that spell was performed. She wished it had never happened.

 

“I must apologize.” He said in response.

Apologize? Why? She was the one who made he situation infinitely worse.

“Apologize? Why?”

 

“Because this happened to you. Because of that spell he performed. It was in my home and you are under my protection. He had no right and nothing like this will ever happen again. It was not my intention when I sent you to meet with him. I understand if you wish to stay in Malfoy Manor. I will make my arrangements and I will make sure it is safe for you to do so.” He sounded sincere. He sounded worried.

 

“I do not understand.”

 

“The only reason I left you with him was to give you privacy. He betrayed that right and he should not have done what he did.”

 

“What he did?” all she could think about was that he was sending her somewhere else. Was that it? Was he finally casting her out? “Malfoy Manor?”

 

“You do not have to worry about safety, like I said. I will make all the arrangements.”

 

“No! Please. No.”

 

“Is there somewhere else you wish to stay?” He looked confused. Well, that makes two of them.

 

“I do not want to go anywhere. I am sorry, but please do not send me away.” she had to do something. She can’t lose everything like that. “I do not want anything to do with him. I do not want anything to do with anyone, Lord Potter. Just do not send me away. I could help! We’re almost done with the sweep. I am sure that whatever we will find will require more work and I can help” She knew she was ranting but she was running out of ideas. He said that he would help her find her son if he was alive.

 

“You’re the only one in control of who you choose to interact with Mrs. Malfoy. I can’t take that away from you. As for what Mr. Zabini in particular wanted, it has to do with Draco. He is aware of the auction and was planning on taking action on his own. That was why I called you in the office. Nothing more. I  wanted you to know that we were not alone.”

 

“We? You’ll still help me?” How could he not want her gone after what had just happened. “What about him? You know that he now knows about the ritual!”

 

“Let him know.”

 

“And you said he could help?” she felt at loss. She couldn’t evel rejoice in the fact that there was hope of getting all the help she needed. It was taken away before she was even aware that there was someone who could help.

 

“Only if you want him to.”

 

She looked at him and he really looked sincere. How was he even offering that after what had just happened? Every time she felt like she was closer to understanding him, he surprised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like this one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

After the last visitor Number 12 Grimmauld Place had, things got a little calmer, thankfully. The two occupants had a rough start at first, but they quickly got back to their routine. Mrs. Malfoy was gradually regaining some of the confidence she was starting to show when dealing with the other inhabitant of the house. What they were mostly focusing on was finishing the sweep of the house. It gave them something to do. Something that they have been doing for a while and did not require much focus by now. They pick a room, get in, perform the check and confirm that the room was fine and then move on to the next.

 

The only problem was that they were almost done. They were running out of rooms. Which for Harry only meant one thing. It was that hated room. The room he tried so hard to fix. When it was time to check it, he directed Mrs. Malfoy to the kitchen to bring some snacks for both of them. They both knew that he only wanted to be alone when he entered the room, but she thankfully did not comment on it. She knew that he did not like what he was about to do. She still had no idea what he had inside, but she had the same feeling he did. This room held the answer to the question they all had all those weeks ago when she first came here. This room had the same energy that directed her here. The same energy that surrounded Mr. Potter. The same energy that she sometimes dreamt about. On those long nights where she’d have no idea if what she saw was a dream or a nightmare.

 

She decided that she’d stay a bit longer downstairs before going to the second floor again. She felt that Mr. Potter would need more time than it would take to prepare a small snack. They did not need to eat anyway, it was shortly after breakfast.

  
  
  
  


He entered the room slowly. If someone was with him, they’d say that he was afraid to enter, by the looks of him. The truth was, this was the only place in his house that gave him this feeling. The only place in this house that screamed at him and reminded him that he shouldn’t even have this house in the first place. The only reason he warded this room in particular was that he was trying to counter a spell. The spell that “dear old Walburga” cast to further alienate her son. The spell she cast that made Sirius hate this place even more. Here he was, standing in front of the Black Family Tree, looking at the scorched area where his godfather’s name used to be displayed. He knows the Black Family Tree by heart by now. He can tell who was whose second cousin twice removed without having to look for it. That is how much time he spent in that room looking at that cursed tapestry. It was the only thing he can do for his godfather. The godfather he lost to Narcissa’s sister. The godfather he did not get to bury or mourn before another disaster struck. The godfather who gave him everything in the very little time he had.

 

Harry fondly remembered when he was younger. Sirius Black was the only one who treated him like an equal and shared everything with him. Not like the child they all treated him as. Granted, Harry was actually a child by the time, but he was thrust so deep into everything that by not telling him everything, they were hurting him. Sirius did not. Harry knows that it was because Sirius missed his friend and saw him in Harry, but Harry was thankful anyway.

 

He was very frustrated by the tapestry in front of him. The moment he saw it, he forgot about the sweep and why he was there in the first place. He stood close to it and studied it. When his eyes were starting to burn from all the staring, he took a step back and looked at it without really focusing. He thought it was a trick of the light at first, but he thought he saw some something flickering. Close to where he was staring. By now, all he could see was thread and colours, he couldn’t see the shapes and names anymore, it was all the same to him. He was not fond of seeing where Bellatrix’s name was or where Sirius’ name used to be. But he knew that when someone was cursed off the tree, it appeared as if the area was burnt. Not as if it was boiling. The flickering he saw earlier was something that appeared to be boiling. He examined the surrounding area carefully and he found that the branches of the tree appeared to be pouring something into the boiling area. It was as big as a person’s plot and it appeared to be gathering something from all the surrounding branches. 

 

That got Harry out of his head a bit and he started giving more attention to what he was seeing. It was close to where sirius was. In fact, it was in the same large branch that held Sirius’s family. Regulus, Walburga and Orion. Another large branch was close to it and it held the Black sisters in it. Harry’s eyes were trailing the golden thread that was shimmering through the branches leading to where all the other branches were pouring- the shimmering was depicted by that golden thread that kept moving. He trailed it further down the branch and he reached Narcissa first. Her face and name were there - thankfully- but the area was duller than any other area in the tree. It made him feel guilty, but there was nothing he could do about it. He still decided that it was for the best that Mrs. Malfoy was not here to see it. Just another reminder of all the things she lost. He did not dwell much on it and trailed further down the branch till he finally reached it. 

 

The area was hazy, not at all clear but he’d know who was there. He knew whose face was supposed to be there. That was the place that was supposed to hold Draco Malfoy’s name and face. The Black Family Tree was trying it’s hardest to pour it’s magic into that particular area. When Harry finally got to perform the spell he was there to do in the first place, it confirmed it. This room was where it was all happening. This room was the link between the house’s magic and whatever it was that was leeching on it. And the house was doing it willingly. Normally, in a situation like this, Harry would cut the tie between whatever was feeding on the house’s magic, and then deal with the house and what it has lost. But this was not normal. This was proof that Draco Malfoy was alive. Actual physical proof. Not just word of mouth. But it was also proof that he was barely alive. His place on the tree was barely visible. Harry had to know what exactly he was dealing with. 

 

He performed the same spell he did when he first learnt of what was happening to the house, expecting to feel the same thing. It turned out to be worse. Much worse. The house was almost dying. It was trying its hardest to do something that was fruitless. It was pouring all its magic somewhere that can’t hold any magic. When he performed the spell again, he was touching the tapestry for the first time and it was agony. He was focusing on the flow itself so much that he unknowingly reached out all the way to the other end. There was pain. So much pain and so much despair. The magic that he followed was frantic, trying to repair whatever it can reach at its destination, but it only made things worse. He was connected to it long enough to know that the other end was being torn apart. The core itself was there but it was like it had no shape. There was nothing to hold it in place. Magic was floating everywhere and it was barely hovering around where it was supposed to be. 

 

Harry did not know if it would work or not, but he tried reaching out to whoever’s core that was. He knew who it would be but he had to check. He did not know if he would get that same chance again or not. It confirmed his suspicions. It was Draco Malfoy. Or whatever was left of him. Harry could feel that he was almost fading away. The only thing holding him together was the magic flowing in him but he was barely alive. Harry couldn’t cut the tie now. He’d be killing him. He tried to reach out further but it was too much for him. It was like his whole body was on fire. It was something similar to when his scar used to burn him but this was everywhere at once. He realised that he was screaming when he heard hurried footsteps and banging on the door.

 

He tried to answer, he tried to stop screaming but it was too much and it took him by surprise. He let go of the connection and it took him sometime, but he was finally back at the room when he realised that Mrs. Malfoy was next to him. He was on the ground near the tapestry and she was kneeling by his head and looking at him. Her face was so close to his it reminded him of that day she saved his life along with everyone else at Hogwarts. It reminded him of why he can’t cut the tie to save the house.

 

“-ter! Mr. Potter! Are you alright?” She sounded distant at first. Harry must have hit his head when he fell because she was basically yelling at him.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He tried to get up but he was feeling disoriented. She helped him up and was looking at him closely with worry. 

 

“Has something happened?” she asked with concern apparent in her voice.

 

“Well, I found what was wrong with the house.” he said in a humorless voice.

 

“That is great! We can cut it off now and then we’ll repair the damage. That is great news Mr. Potter!” She was obviously glad for him.

 

“No, we can’t.” He said, looking for something to lean against. He was still shaken up by what he has experienced. And still trying to figure it out.

“Why not?” she was offering her shoulder for him to grasp so she could lead him to the chair in the corner of the room. He took her up on that offer and they were slowly walking towards it.

 

“Because I know where it is all going and trust me, it needs to go there. Something needs to go there. I am sorry Narcissa.”

 

“What do you mean. What is feeding on the house?”

 

“ “Who” you mean. I found out who is feeding on the magic. Your son really is alive and he needs all the help he can get.” He declared with determination.

  
  
  
  


She heard him. She heard what he was saying. But she couldn’t understand it at first. Her eyes then fell on the large tapestry that covered the wall near where she found Mr. Potter and she saw it. She knew it at once. She couldn’t believe that she forgot what this room was. She looked closely at the tapestry and her eyes fell on her son’s name on instinct. She understood now what he meant. It broke her heart to see where her son’s name should be proudly displayed, mangled the way it was. He was not dead but he was barely on that tree. The tapestry’s magic was old and powerful. It couldn’t be tricked. This was real and this was happening. She understood now why he did not want to cut the tie. She did not know what she would have done had his decision been any different. She was, as always, thankful.

 

\---------------

 

He was used to it. He know what was coming next. He knew that that magic that has saved his life for as long as he can remember will do its best to heal him. That did not mean that it will succeed, but it was comforting. It was the only comfort he knew. He remembered when he first felt it. It was like he was a drowning man and it was the first breath of fresh air to be had in years. He was thankful for it. The problem was, it was getting weaker, along with him. It was getting weaker and he knew that it will disappear soon. He did not know where it came from, but he knew that it was the only thing keeping him alive. If he could call it that. He only wished for t all to end. He wished for relief and peace. But he knew that none of that was ever happening soon for him. He knew he deserved it. He did not deserve the gift he was being given in the form of that magic. Everytime, he could feel it’s despair when it couldn’t even reach him, and each time he felt his own despair at being taunted by it. At being reminded that it was only a matter of time before whatever the source was would run dry. He made peace with the fact that it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Nay?  
> It's the first time I try something like this.  
> Feedback is appreciated.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

He knew that he would do whatever it took to get Draco. He knew that it had to work. He thought it over again and again and he knew he’d do it, whatever it took. The only problem was how. He’d go through the different scenarios in his head and once he settles on one, he’d have doubts and then bounce back to another one. It was exhausting and he knew that he needed to do something about it. And soon.

 

It’s been a while since they linked the house and what was happening to it to Draco Malfoy. He knew that Mrs. Malfoy was worried. He knew that she must be thinking about all the different outcomes and scenarios that he was worried about. But she proved to be the strong woman he always knew she was. They’d discuss her son’s situation and she would provide him with the arguments he needed to make a decision. She was the one who dissuaded him from going to the ministry and demanding that they trace the portkey, never mind that it was dormant, and storm the place until they found what they needed. She was the one that talked to him at length about the risks involved and that even if they got the ministry involved, they may never reach her son. If they made it public that they are searching for him, his captors may react quickly and they may lose him forever. Or they may do something as public as involving the ministry and rally the public against him. Make him look like a sympathizer to their cause.

 

She was the one who told him that this can not be public. That no matter what, Draco was still a wanted fugitive in the ministry’s eyes. Harry Potter was never one for politics but she provided him with the insight to the dynamics of the situation. He knew that whatever she argued was not for the sake of opposing him, was not her own opinion, but rather out of worry for her son. She provided what was needed to insure the safety of her son and that no matter how they get him, it will be to ensure that he does not suffer much.

 

Harry Potter was running out of ideas. He was about to suggest waiting and not making it public and never involving the ministry until he got him. He thought that he had enough money to buy him, loathe as he was to that idea. He’d work it out later. He has talked to Hermione at length as well about it and she was the one arguing for involving the ministry. He decided that he needs to talk to them both and they needed to look at the larger picture. He talked with Hermione and she told him that it was a good idea. She reminded him that she still hasn’t met Mrs. Malfoy yet.

 

She was due to arrive soon and they were both waiting for her. They were in the parlour and Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in the chair opposite his. She has been stressed ever since he told her that Hermione will be visiting them and he wanted her to feel at ease. He decided against meeting her in the office, it felt too formal. And even though the kitchen was where he always had meetings as important as this one -he always linked the large table in there with the Order’s meetings and he never got out of that habit- he decided that maybe Mrs. Malfoy will be more at ease somewhere else other than when the ritual took place. She kept fretting over the room and preparing everything they might need from drinks and refreshments, to enough quill and paper for a whole class room. She kept stealing glances at the fireplace until she gave up on being subtle and was just facing it and staring at it. Her hand was toying with the ring she always wore around her neck ever since Harry gave it to her. He was sure she didn’t even notice that she was holding it.

 

Hermione arrived fifteen minutes later than when she said she would and he was thankful it was only that. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand Narcissa’s worry any longer. She arrived - as expected- laden with files upon files bound together haphazardly.

 

“Sorry I’m late! I know! I just had to get everything ready, I didn’t want to have to go back to fetch anything.” She exclaimed to the room at large without looking at anyone, too busy trying to balance the pile in her hands.

 

The moment Hermione Granger was in the room, Narcissa stood and went straight for her. She stood there for a while, not seen by the other woman who was struggling with the stray papers that escaped their binding. She stood next to her for a moment before stretching her hands and helping the younger woman. “Allow me, Mrs. Granger.” and she took the pile from her and set it on the table next to the things she has prepared herself. Hermione took the time to straighten her clothes.

 

“Ooh, that was heavy. Thank you”. she said without looking up. When she raised her head, she saw Harry who was standing as well to greet her. They hugged and she could tell he was stressed, he must have been up all night to look as bad as he did. She said as much. When she got no response she added, “You can’t help anyone in the state you are in. You need to take care of yourself before you can take care of anyone! And you are not living alone anymore, Harry. You need to think of that as well. Honestly, I keep telling you that you need to hire help, and you always refuse. You forget to take care of yourself.” She fussed and he was embarrassed. Mrs. Malfoy did the same only a few days ago and it was something to see. Both of them looked as desperate and tired as the other and they both were trying to help the other out.

“I know, no need to keep reminding me. I know.” He said while heading back to the center of the room and offering her a seat.

 

She was about to sit in front of the pile Mrs. Malfoy has situated on the table when she saw her. She was standing a little ways away and as straight as a rod. He knew Hermione was aware that she would be present in the same room and that she would take part in their coming discussion, but he understood why she looked as surprised as she did. She was a living reminder of one of the most horrifying nights in her life. He was grateful she was not one to hold grudges and that she was offering her help. He decided to say something to break the tension in the room before anything could happen. Hermione was still standing in front of her seat looking at Mrs. Malfoy while she was standing on the other side of the table and looking at Hermione with a mixture of worry and sadness. She spoke before he could say anything.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

“Thank you for offering your help. Thank you for agreeing to this. I owe you more than that. I know I owe you more than that and I will not belittle what you have been through by apologizing. No apology will do it justice and I do not expect to be forgiven by you. No apology will absolve me or make you forgive me for what you have been through, what I let happen in my home. I hope that you may one day look at me and not think about it. I hope that one day I may be in your good graces, but I know how slim the chances are.” It looked like she has been thinking a lot about what she would say to her once she met her. By the end of the last sentence she was looking at her feet and still holding the ring in her right hand.

  


“You’re right. And I thank you for not apologizing. I know that you had no choice. I know that there was little you could do. But it still happened. I still have a physical reminder that it happened and I still am plagued by it. The only thing I can do is to rise above it. To try to make the world a safer place and to hope that it never happens to anyone ever again. That is why I am here. Because I know what is at stake. It doesn’t matter that he is your son. I’d do the same for anyone.” Hermione’s voice was steady but she looked distressed. She was the one standing straight now. Harry admired her for her strength. He always has but in this moment he was reminded of how strong she really is. How noble.

 

“This is more than I can expect. Certainly more than I deserve.” Mrs. Malfoy’s voice, on the other hand, was not steady, and he couldn’t blame her. He was surprised however by what she did next. She dropped the ring from her hand and it settled in its chain before she splayed her right hand on her chest, near her heart and spoke solemnly. “Mrs. Granger, with My Lord’s permission, I vow to never do anything that may bring you harm or discomfort. I vow to do whatever I can to earn a place in your trusted circle and to help you should you require anything of me. With my Lord’s permission, I vow to offer any service you may require from now until such time you see that I am no longer in your debt. I have nothing else to offer you, but what I can, with My Lord’s Permission, is yours.” She still hasn’t looked up and Harry was still silent. He knew she would never do anything he may disagree with but she always talked to him before doing anything. She always feared that he may disagree with what she thought or did and he always told her that she didn’t need to go for him for permission before she did anything.  And she did not consult him before doing this.

 

She must have been serious about that vow. It must mean a lot to her to challenge him like that. And he felt it. Through the link. At first he felt a small glimpse of defiance and then it was like there was anger, but not from him. And certainly not from her. The link was emitting this feeling. It was angry that she offered something without consulting him. Offered something that was not hers. By all means, she offered something that belongs to him to a third party without consulting him. The only thing that made it not consume the link was that she mentioned that she required his permission. But the anger itself was because he was not consulted at first. Because she acted out of her own accord and that the link saw that this was unacceptable. When he got over the feeling of anger- which was foreign to him in the first place- he realised that had she asked him, he wouldn’t have refused. He knew she needed Hermione’s help and that they wouldn’t be able to work together if their past stood between them. They needed to be able to work together and this was a step in the right direction. Once he thought that, he could feel something shift in the link. A small part of it was now different. Like it was attached to something else as well.

 

Hermione, the smart woman she was, knew how important it was to move forward and how Mrs. Malfoy need this.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I am not sure that there is anything I’d require but I thank you for your sincerity.” She said in a softer voice than before.

 

When Mrs. Malfoy raised her head again, she looked at him first. She was worried and was steeling herself for his response. Maybe she was expecting anger. Maybe she was expecting something stronger but he only looked at her and nodded and it was enough for her.

 

“Thank you, My Lord.”

 

He nodded again and then sat in his chair and mentioned to the papers on the table “Let's just hope there is something in there that might help us.” he wanted to get this over with. He knew they had a lot of work to do and that the sooner they started, the sooner they can act.

 

That got Hermione out of her stupor. “Yes! Actually, there isn’t much. Just accounts of people who were convicted and then gained pardon after spending time in prison working for the ministry. We may argue that once we know exactly what he has been through, we may offer something similar. Let him work for the ministry while being in prison.” She was animated now and walked around the room while speaking.

 

“No.” Harry thought about the fact that once they get him, he may be taken back to prison and he did not want that to happen. “He has been through enough. I only reached out to him once and it was enough to know that he has been through enough.”

 

Hermione- bless her- had her argument ready. Which was why she was there in the first place. “Well, he is still a wanted criminal and we can’t prove anything without his testimony. And to provide that, he needs to be in custody.”

 

“No. Once we get him, the only thing he needs is to recover. I am sure the ministry’s care is not what he will need.”

 

“Then we can do this without involving the ministry. I know you will hate this but there is another option. If what I read was correct, and he will really be sold in that auction, then he will not be wanted anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?” he didn’t like where this was going.

 

“Well, as his owner, you will have the option to either send him to trial, or pay a fine for him. Provided, of course, that you are able to buy him and that he is auctioned and that the Ministry will recognize it. Let’s just hope that the auction will not be held in Britain.” she always spoke quickly when she was talking about something that was on the forefront of her mind, and he was thankful that he has gotten used to it by now. Otherwise, he wouldn't have understood a thing. He still hated where this was going.

 

One of the things that worried him was who else would be given an invitation to the auction. The Malfoys had a lot of enemies and he had no way of making sure that he ended up getting what he needed.

 

“Why not Britain?” he never thought about that, he gave everything else a lot of thought, but he never thought that where it was held will matter.

 

“Well, it’s not recognized in Britain. Sl… Slavery is not recognized in Britain” Hermione said. “But if he was already made a slave, and you were already his master, then you have the right to make this decision.”

 

He did not know how to react to that. He knew that logically, people aren’t sold at auctions. He was just busy with figuring out how to help him that he never thought about that. Draco Malfoy may be a slave. When he looked at Mrs. Malfoy he only saw dejection there. She must have thought about it. She must have realized it.

 

After that bombshell, they took a while to get back on track. Harry knew there was no time for shock. They needed to be realistic and they needed to come up with a solution. They have exhausted every possible route they could take when Mrs. Malfoy spoke for the first time in a while.

 

“Now we know that you do not want him to be a convicted criminal and that we have to prove that he does not deserve to be imprisoned, we need to go above the   
Ministry. We can’t involve the public yet, and we can’t build a case without his presence to testify. We may try to petition the Wizengamot.”

 

They haven’t thought of that. Of course, if the wizarding council was convinced, they will not need to hold a trial or to pay a fine for him. And they will not need to involve the public. If he could convince them to hold a private session, this could work. There was only one problem. “Even if I did that, there is no way to guarantee that the voting goes in our favor, and if that happens, then we lose their support in the ensuing trials and we risk having the ministry know that he is alive for nothing. This is a dangerous option.”

 

“Not if you use all your resources.” she looked like she was ready for the answer he gave. “You are Harry Potter. I know that you do not like using your name like that, but if you let it be known that you are the one petitioning this, you may sway the vote in your favor, or you could not let them know, and simply let them know what your stance is. There are bound to be those who want to be allies with you and this will be their chance to win you as a friend. Just let them know that you will be voting in Draco’s favor.”

“Even if I did that, which is not something that I don’t really want to do,there are still a lot of people who will see this as a betrayal. Draco Malfoy is a war criminal. I need more than just their greed on my side. That will not get me the votes I need.”

“You have more than one seat on that council, Lord Potter.”

“The Blacks are dead, have been for a long while,  I’m sure that all their supporters have found new patrons to impress.”

“You- I know that you haven’t made it public yet, but you have more than two seats on that council, My Lord.” He knew it must have been difficult for her to offer this so lightly but she was doing this for her son’s sake. “You are Lord Malfoy. And I know that name had a lot of enemies, but we had friends as well. And I pray that there will be those who will sympathize with it.”

“I thought that you were against letting people know where you were and that I was protecting you.” He was distracted by the fact that she was offering to make it public so easily.

“You do not have to divulge that. I am sure that Gringotts has already provided you with the Malfoy seal and signet. Simply present this to the council and it will be all the proof you need.” she must have thought long and hard about this. “And if there are no sympathizers left, then there are bound to be those who will be delighted to see their enemy in the hands of someone they wronged. And we have wronged no one as much as we wronged you and those who were on your side. Some will vote in your favor, simply out of hatred for my son. They may think that you want him for the sake of having him to yourself, to take revenge. The only problem is, if we rely on this, then you can’t defend him in public. And they can’t voice their reasons in public if you do not make your intentions clear, if they wish to be in your good graces.”

“Then I can’t make a case.”

“What if someone else defends him?” Hermione surprised them both. She has said nothing in a long while. She was taking notes of everything when she had nothing to say.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well, let them know that you are the one offering the petition, but do not make your reasons known, just make it simple and official, and I’ll offer the argument. I’ll defend Draco Malfoy in front of the council.” Hermione offered. “There will be a debate held and I’ll take part in it. The council will choose someone for the counter arguments and let them decide afterwards. Either way, you’ll get the votes of those who want to see Draco suffer as well as those who want to support you. The vote is anonymous, which should give them the security they need to vote without the fear of being judged.”

They said nothing in response but Mrs. Malfoy’s face said everything.

 

It took a little more than that to iron out all the details, but they had a plan. He just hoped that it could be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know.  
> Last chapter felt like an end to the first act and I needed to figure out a few things before I proceeded, and then real life got in the way.  
> This story is not finished yet and there is a lot to be told. I know where I want it to go, it's just a matter of how I'd get it there. I swear, it has a mind of its own.  
> I hope you like this one, and feedback and suggestions are welcome.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!  
> It's a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to post this before we got into anything more serious.

“I know I should have told you sooner, but it felt like it was important for her to settle first before I told anyone who was not already involved. Besides, I didn’t know what you would think once I told you about it. And about what we’re planning to do.” Harry said to his best friend. He knows now. All the Weasleys know, seeing as he’s there with her at the Burrow. It was one of the kids’ birthday and Molly Weasley always took that as an excuse for a feast. It was the first time Harry saw Ron since Narcissa came to him. He was away with Bill. He took to doing that a lot lately. If the shop was not busy and he was not helping George with any new project for it, he’d go visit Bill. Fleur once told Harry that at those times he’d always be silent and he’d look older. Harry knew what she meant. He remembered the time they took refuge at Shell Cottage. And the horrors they faced right before that. Sometimes it takes something as big as being imprisoned, threatened and tortured for your true self to be revealed. Desperation acts as a mirror. A deformed mirror with a hazy reflection that is shattered into a million pieces and you’d think that’s you. That’s who I am now. That’s what I’m reduced to. And you’d try to right the reflection. But you’ll only mess it up more. Because it’s not real, and by the time you realise that, it’s too late. But he was getting better. It took him a while but he was almost back to his old self. But it was unfair to epect any of them to be back to their old selves and they all knew that. 

 

“Well, you didn’t have to worry.” Ron finally said. He was fiddling with one of the kids’ toy that he found on the ground. “You know I’ll help. Anything you need, mate.”

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Well, I still hate him. But it was good of you to offer your help. I'd be surprised if you hadn’t.” He looked at Harry then, “What was it that Hermione called it? Oh, your saving people thing.” He said while flash of a genuine smile. “It’s what you do mate. And there has to be someone to help, you know.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you see it that way. And I didn't do anything. I suddenly found myself in the middle of this whole mess.” Harry grumbled.

 

“Well, you always said that trouble finds you no matter what.” Ron said, setting the toy he had down on the side table. “Let’s just hope you’re a match for it.” He said with a fond smile. “Let me know if there’s anything you’ll need me for.”

 

“Sure thing.” Harry said, relieved “Thank you Ron.”

 

Ron just smiled and got up from his seat.

  


\-----------------

 

She did not want to be there. In the Weasley’s home. It was the first time Narcissa Malfoy actually saw it and she was getting uneasy. She wished for the day to end. She wanted to be back at home, not surrounded by strangers who hated her, her family and her presence there. She was hardly able to remember their names, other than that boy. The boy who was captured at her house. She could still hear him screaming for Mrs. Granger while he was being taken to the dungeons. She hated his voice. Ron weasley was the first one she saw once she entered and her heart just jumed to her throat. Lord Potter must have felt it, as the moment they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley she was excused. He told her in a quiet voice that she was free to roam the first floor, but to not enter any closed room. They have been there a while and it was almost time for dinner. She did not want to sit at the same table with everyone. Especially those who where there that fatefull night at Malfoy Manor. And they were all there. Even that Ravenclaw with the long pale blonde hair. And when she looked at her she felt unsettled. But Lord Potter told her that they needed to go and that there was something she needed to see.

  


The house was full and she suddenly felt that the noise was too much. She exited to the back garden and decided to walk a bit around the house. If Lord Potter needed her, she’d know and she’d be near enough that she could reach him in time. She was only halfway around the house when she saw someone standing there with their back to her. He had red hair, which really didn’t help with uncovering his identity. He was tall and he had his hands in his pockets. He was looking up so that his face was to the sky. It must really hurt his neck. He stood like that the whole time it took her to realise that someone was there and that she needed to leave if she did not want to be found. She decided that she was too tired for a confrontation of any kind and she turned around to leave. But as luck would have it, she stepped on a dry leaf and it crunshed under her foot. She saw him stiffen a bit and he turned around. She was right in her assumption, his neck really hurt and he raised one of his hands to rub the back of his neck. He fully turned and it was with ease that she recognized him. Ronald Weasley.

 

He just stood there and said nothing. He was looking at her and she didn’t know where to look. She started to move again in the other direction when he said nothing. She didn’t want to cause any problems and she was a guest.

 

“You’re lucky, you know.”

 

Well, she couldn’t ignore him. He spoke directly to her. She really did not want to but she stopped and turned back to him. But she said nothing. Even if she wanted to, her mouth was suddenly too dry.

 

He took a few steps in her direction and she backed away. He stopped when her back hit a wall. She realised that they were near a window and light was filtering form inside. Hitting his face. He stopped a few steps away from her and didn’t move. One of his hands was still in his pocket and she suspected that he was holding his wand.

 

“I don’t know what I would have done if I was in his place.” he said with a dry laugh.

“Excuse me.” she said as she tried to move to the side, away from the window. She did not want to cause any trouble.

 

“Do you even realise how luck you are?” he narrowed his eyes and his voice was lowered to a whisper.

 

This was too much for her. Of course she knew how lucky she was. She came to Harry Potter with no hopes to survive. She was worried for her safety every waking moment. And plagued by nightmare everytime she slept. Worried that she’d do something wrong. That she’d anger him in any way. That he’d one day wake up and realise that he didn’t really have to help her or that her son didn’t deserve any of what he was doing. She was worried when she first met with Mr. Longbottom and Mrs. Granger. She was worried that here she was, surrounded by enemies everywhere and that he told her that he would show her something. He didn’t know that that only made her more worried. She was worried that she may never see her grand-nephew again. She was worried that no matter all the preparartions they were doing, she might never see her son again. She didn’t mean to, but it was too much.

 

Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I know. I do.” she was looking straight ahead and she felt a bit dizzy.

 

“No, you really don’t.” His voice was as low as hers. “Do you know who is in this house?” he said while moving to the side and standing in front of the window. She turned around and looked inside. Everyone was there. Sitting near the fire place or standing in the kitchen or watching the kids play. It was so bright and warm inside that she felt disoriented. She knew that she would never be a part of that. “Do you see them? These are the people that are closest to him. The ones that are the most important to him. And your family has harmed every single one of them. Of his family.”

 

He started listing the horrors that only reached her ears by accident a long time ago. “Lucius hated my father. He tried to sabotage his career on multiple occasions. But that’s not the worst of it. He placed a cursed diary among Ginny’s things in Flourish and Blotts. I’m sure he didn’t mean it at the time, but this diary lead to Ginny being posessed by Voldemort himself. She spent a whole year with him inside her head. I’m sure you know all that resulted at Hogwarts because of that and how they were all barely saved, but it was almost too late for Ginny.” He said while looking at a beautiful red headed girl who was talking to Luna Lovegood. He didn’t stop there. “Your son was a part of an oh so important group at school. The inquisitorial squad. He thought that it was fine to turn us in to a sadistic monster that thought torture meant discpline. We all suffered by Umbridge’s hand. Even George.” she then saw a one eared Weasley standing to the side and drinking from a mug. It looked like he was isolated from the group. Like he was leaving space around him for something.

She wanted him to stop. But she was entranced, she needed to know.

“Your family is so bad that when my mother killed your sister, it was applauded. Your crazy sister who killed her cousin. Harry’s godfather. They were robbed of their time together at every turn and your sister made sure they never had a chance to rectify that. Your crazy sister who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity.” his breath was getting quicker now and she still hadn't said anything. She remembered Mr. Longbottom and her heart was filled with sorrow for him.

 

Ron weasley spoke again but his voice was much darker this time. “Your crazy sister who tortured a 17 year old and carved her skin with no reason.” he still didn’t look at her but she remembered what he was talking abut very clearly. “Your crazy sister who taught a 16 year old how to properly cast a cruciatus. And your son performed it briliantly on unsuspecting school kids.” he then turned to look at one of his brothers. He had diagonal scars on his face that looked old. They must have really hurt him. They looked sinister. It didn’t match with the smile on his face or the adoration in his eyes as he hugged the blonde woman next to him.

 

“Your stupid son who didn’t pick a side. Your stupid son who let deatheaters into Hogwarts. Deatheaters who were there to make sure he kills Albus Dumbledore. Deatheaters who had Fenrir Grayback with them. Who did that to my brother. And let’s not forget about your failure of a husband. And that night he was captured. How Dolohov cursed hermione in the ministry and how she almost died. Or how that idiot killed a child’s parents.” he was then looking at a kid with bright pink hair, but she could have sworn it was brown only a moment ago. “Teddy Lupin will never have his parents because of him.”

 

“Teddy Lupin?” she was finally able to talk again. She didn’t know the extent that her family’s misguided actions lead to, guided by the Dark Lord and his plan. She was overwhelmed and she wanted to change it all. To never have to think about it. But there was nothing she could do. They did what they did and they where her family. She will forever be associated with their actions. Her and her son. Who may never gain forgiveness by them, or his freedom. She was outnumbered here and she suspected that this was what Mr. Potter wanted to show her. How merciful he was. She didn’t realise it at first but she felt her tears trailing down her face. She was silently crying for every single person Mr. Weasley listed. The horrors they faced and had to endure by those she cared about. She understood now.

 

“And he let you in. not only in his house, but here. You must know by now how he likes his privacy. And how guarded he is. But here you are. At his home, surrounded by his family. He trusts you. He trusts you enough to bare himself to you and that is not something to be taken lightly. If it is ever revealed that this is all a ploy to get your son, he will not be the one you will have to answer to. I will be. I hate your son and  I hate your family, but he trusts you and I trust him. I will help, if only to be able to say to myself that I did everything I can before your true colours were revealed. So don’t tell me that you know how lucky you are.” and with that he went in the direction of the nearest door.

 

She stood there facing the window and looking at her grand nephew who was playing with another girl who looked slightly younger than he was. She never thought that she’d see him. She wanted to go to him and hug him and take him. But she couldn’t face all those people. Not after just hearing what young Mr. Weasley had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ron seems a bit OOC, but no matter what I try to write, he always ends up like that.  
> Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it!! It feels great to be back <3
> 
> I know it's been a while, but I'm finally back.  
> Thank you for sticking with me this far.

“Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?” Mrs. Granger asked for the tenth time in the short while she’s been there.

“Ideally, no. I don’t want to do any of that. But what’s the alternative?” Harry Potter answered, also for the tenth time.

 

Narcissa did not want to interrupt, but she desperately wanted to thank them both whenever they showed their readiness to help her. Help her son. That day she spent at the Burrow with her Lord’s family, -and she finally saw that that really was what those people were to him-, helped her understand that they were good for him. For the both of them.

 

That brief conversation she had with the youngest Mr. Weasley shook her. It breathed life into some of her old nightmares,. They were never gone, but they returned with such vividness that she thought about doubling her self-prescribed dose of Dreamless Sleep. It has been so long since she started and that conversation did not help, but she understood where he was coming from.

 

She may be his friend’s responsibility now, but her family’s deeds had caused so much pain for him and his family and his friends. And his friend was helping her. Someone had to make sure that it never happens again. Someone had to make sure that he won’t be harmed by the agreement he has entered. And she was happy to see that Lord Potter was not as alone as she thought him to be when she first came to him.

 

The only thing that helped with her nightmares was what she did later that night at the Burrow. She could not believe that she was allowed to. That the so freely left her in the house when they all went to the garden together to watch one of Mr. Weasley’s latest fire works, and just left him there. With her. 

 

He was asleep on one of the couches. His toy wand was tossed on the floor and someone must have moved him from there when he started to nod off.

 

Her grand nephew. Andy’s grandson. Her last remaining relative- by blood at least, the agreement with Lord Potter notwithstanding. She knew her son was alive, but she had thought him to be dead for so long now that only seeing him and having him by her side will change her thoughts/ she was desperate for it to be true, but she couldn;t fully believe it yet. She hoped she could soon, but she knew how much trouble laid between then and now. 

 

But her grand nephew was there. Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter called him. He woke up before the others returned and he gave her a bright smile. She couldn’t help the tears that escaped here eyes or the smile that escaped her mouth. Shae later found herself sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, on the ground, with him. And he was showing her all the new tricks he learned with his toy wand, and showing her his smile. He was remarkably talented. She was content. She was happy. She was grateful.

 

When they returned later that night, she tried to thank him for allowing for that to happen. His only response was a lazy genuine smile that was rare and the promise that it was nothing and that they can do it again soon. She didn’t dare comment on that. He so freely offered it and she was afraid that e can take it back just as freely. Such was her position.

 

Harry Potter’s Voice pulled her back into the present time. “I know it’s not optimum, but it’s the only way they’ll listen to me.”

 

“I still say it’s risky.” Mrs. Granger gave up the argument.

 

“Let’s go over it again one last time. For my peace of mind then, and yours.” he added.

 

____

 

It was settled. Everything was set in motion. Harry would initiate the petition in the coming session and hope for the best. Hermione reassured him that they were ready for any outcome. He wanted to believe her, but knowing his luck, he already knew that there would be more surprises than what they were ready for. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

When the time came for the session, he was as ready as he can be. He arrived at the ministry and went straight to where it was supposed to be held.

 

There were a few mundane topics to be discussed first and he was bored already by the time the petitions came. He has put in a request that all reporters must leave before then, on Hermione’s advice, so they had to wait for longer than usual before they were ready. It was not unheard of that someone requests that, but it was still unusual. 

 

It made the other wizards and witches on the council all the more curious.

 

By the time all the reporters have filtered out, he was nervous again. The Chairman called the petition and they started.

 

Just mentioning that he was the one requesting it had grabbed all the chattering members’ attention. It was the first time he actively participated, and this time his request was not expected.

 

It took more than two hours to emerge victorious, but victorious he was. His biggest aid was the element of surprise. It did not give them time to think or to weigh their options as much as the scheming members wanted. If they had more time to think about it, he was sure that they will not have agreed so easily. If they had time between raising the petition and voting, they would have flocked to him. Claiming to be doing him favors by voting for it, or claiming that he owed them if they did and then they would be free to collect whatever they wanted. No, Hermione has dismissed that option as soon as it was suggested. He was grateful she was on his side. He gave an argument, as brief as he can. Stating that times have changed. That the death eater in question was a prisoner for years. That all other death eaters were either pardoned or have almost completed their sentences and were getting ready to face the world again. Why not Draco Malfoy? Why can’t he be treated the same way, given that his incarceration was already done with, a;beit by a different jailor. He did not want them to know more than that. Did not want them to know that he knew where he was or had a mean of knowing, anyway.

 

They argued back at every turn. Said death eater allowed for others of his king to enter Hogwarts. He almost killed Albus Dumbledore. He helped in torturing underage students as punishment in school. He was branded a death eater and it was not acceptable to pardon him without a trial. And besides, where was he? Why was Lord Harry Potter raising the issue now? Why did he concern himself with the likes of a family as derelict as the Malfoys?

 

In the end, he pulled his winning card and it silenced them. He answered all of their questions. He then stood up and presented the ring Narcissa has talked about earlier.  

“I would like it to be known that in addition to being Lord Potter and Lord Black, I am Lord Malfoy.” He raised the ring for all to see and slipped it on his finger. It was a formal hearing and he was already wearing the other two rings, so he slipped it on his forefinger. “You all know who I am. You all know what I had done and what I have been through. I do not wish for my name to be associated with those crimes. I have been through enough to be able to decide that this is what I want. That this is right. That Draco Malfoy, wherever he is now, alive or dead, deserves to be pardoned. I say this as his Lord. As Lord Malfoy. As Lord Potter. As Lord Black.” He paused and waited till it sank in. I didn’t take much time. They all started to murmur between themselves. And they were obviously surprised. They couldn’t refuse a request such as this, made in this way. And they did not have time to make arrangements. The kind of arrangements that were made outside of the ministry. The kind of arrangements that made him hate going to the dances and the soirees hosted by the community’s socialites. He was happy that this is the path they chose to take in the end. It saved him a lot of trouble.

 

The revelation was followed by more questioning and more answers, as vague as he can give while still trying to ascertain his stance. It took forever, but it was finally voted upon and it was in his favor. Barely. He could have easily lost the votes, but it was thankfully in his favor. But that means that there will still be another session to make things official. With reporters. And he would stand in place of Mr. Malfoy in a small procedural trial. Just to appease the public, given that he refused to tell them anything about Narcissa or how he attained his latest Lordship.

 

He did not ming. Hermione, on the other hand, did.

“Those Bastards! Can;t you see? They’re playing you. They voted in your favor so it wouldn;t be their fault, but they will let the reportes have you. And the public. And every other witch or wizard old enough to remember the last decade. Harry, I should have been in there with you!” she said , as soon as he was out of that room and in her office. He told her a brief summary of what had happened and she demanded a more detailed account and her outburst soon followed.

“If I demanded you go in there with me, than the reporters would have been allowed as well. And we all agreed that the press was the last thing we need right now. This is a win, Hermione. We haven’t lost.” He reassured her.

 

_____

 

When he returned home, Narcisse was still pacing in the entrance. She was holding the ring on her necklace and was going back and forth between one end of the room and the other.

 

He reassured her and they both sat down in the large kitchen table. She was so relieved by his initial reassurance that her whole body sagged.

 

“Thank you. I apologize if my not wanting to make my situation public knowledge has made it harder on you.” She said. “I know how hard it must have been for you, and it certainly did not make anything easier. I’m just happy that we can do this before we can get him. I know how much harder it would be in that case.”

 

They did not give that particular point much thought while planning. Which in hindsight, was a grave mistake.

 

Because a few days later, the other shoe dropped.

 

___

 

Hermione was once again at Grimmauld place, trying to work on her statement, as she was the appointed Solicitor for the case. She was trying to smooth some of the last things over when they hear a noise coming from Harry’s office. It wasn;t a noise he was familiar with and he excused himself to go check it.

He returned a moment later, his expression one of complete shock. In his hand he had the large coin with the dragon/snake motif on the back. The Invitation for the auction.

 

“It’s set. It’s the day before the hearing.” He said while raising the coins back for them to see the numbers on display there. A day before the hearing’s date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!!  
> All at once, but it's finally happening :)


End file.
